


The Sex Tapes

by seadreams



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Sex Tapes, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadreams/pseuds/seadreams
Summary: If you’d asked Tim, he’d say it was an accident.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely _no one_ asked for this, but here it is anyway. A hot mess of very indulgent sex scenes and arguably weird characterisations, all compiled into one story held together by a barely there plot. All 'cause I love me some bottom!Jay and felt the need to write him being used in a bunch of different scenarios.
> 
> Warnings for a whole lot of dirty bad.
> 
> Jason makes sex tapes, Dick and Tim watch them, a mess ensues. AKA the AU where everyone is horny for Jason.

If you’d asked Tim, he’d say it was an accident.

He’d heard about them, sure, through Dick’s unceasing gossip, all of them had. Late night whispers of some ‘special videos’ he once caught Jason watching at home in his apartment, blinds left pulled up for all the world—or just one Dick—to see. They were all curious, of course, chittering away excitedly until Alfred poked his head through the door, but it wasn’t like Tim was _actively_ searching them out. No, none of them were, that’d be _weird_ , they’d all agreed, noses turned up at the thought.

So if he _accidentally_ hacks into Jason’s private computer and _accidentally_ manages to get into the encrypted folder containing all of those aforementioned special videos, well, that’s all it is. An accident.

And if he _accidentally_ clicks on the first one, the thumbnail displaying grey bed sheets and a very naked man lying on top of a very naked spread-eagled man and _accidentally_ puts the video up on full-screen, well. There’s no one here but him.

The video starts off with Jason laying on the bed, back propped up against the headboard, a lopsided smirk pointed at whoever is off-screen. His hair looks tousled—like someone’s been running their hands through it—and his cheeks are flushed red. He is also very naked, and Tim thanks the heavens that Jason has a good camera so he can see all that skin in glorious 4K UHD.

Tim’s eyes are everywhere—Jason’s rounded shoulders, big arms, broad chest. His tight abs, thick thighs. He’s seen all of it before, but not like _this_. Not while Jason’s wearing _come fuck me_ eyes, not while his hand is wrapped around his cock.

All he needs now is the faceless shmuck to appear and stick his dick in Jason and _really_ get it started—

The other man walks onscreen and Tim recoils in surprise.

_Slade?_

The shock of white hair and the eyepatch around his head aren’t exactly hard to place. The other stuff though… well, let’s just say he can be sure Slade doesn’t _bleach_ his hair white.

“Nice to see you again,” Jason purrs, one thick eyebrow arched suggestively.

_Again?_

And that—that’s _too much_ for him right now so he pauses the video. And calls Dick.

“ _Y’ello?_ ”

“I got the videos,” he says, hoping Dick doesn’t ask why he sounds so breathless.

“ _What?_ ” Dick says, a little distractedly, something loud like a blender going off in the background.

“I found—I found Jason’s videos,” Tim tries again.

“ _Videos…? Look, Tim, if this isn’t that important, do you mind calling me back, I’ve got—_ ”

“The _sex tapes_.”

Dick goes silent over the line. Then, “ _I’ll be there in ten._ ”

***

“I knew you were my favourite for a reason,” Dick says cheerfully as he plops down next to Tim, a soda plucked from Tim’s fridge in one hand, a dry bowl of cereal in the other. He puts the bowl down on the desk in front of him and continues sipping on his drink.

“You say that to all of us.” Tim grabs a handful of Reese’s Puffs before Dick can smack his hand away.

“I may have different kinds of favourites.”

“Are we—” Tim pops a puff into his mouth, “—are we really gonna watch Jason’s sex tapes together?”

A brow quirks up. “Why not? I mean, _you_ called _me_. And, you know me, I’m not gonna judge. Especially if your thing is _sharing_. And it’s not like we’re watching them for unsavoury purposes, we’re just keeping an eye on his well-being.”

“Right.” He doesn’t want to dwell too long on the fact that he’s about to watch sex videos with his adoptive brother— _of_ their adoptive brother. “Well, be prepared,” he warns.

Dick furrows his brows. “Why? What could be so bad—”

Tim shakes the mouse, the black screen coming back to life, and Dick—Tim represses a snort—Dick’s mouth drops open in an O.

“ _Deathstroke_ ,” he hisses.

A loud metallic crunching sound startles Tim and when he looks down he realises that Dick’s crushing his soda can in his fist, getting sticky sugary liquid all over his carpets.

“Dick,” he warns.

Dick makes a noise deep in his throat that sounds almost like a growl. Tim grimaces.

“ _Dick_ ,” he says again.

Dick stops, looking up. “Yeah?”

“Are you gonna be okay if we watch this?”

Dick’s eye twitches but he says, “Yeah. Yes, play it.”

Tim eyes him doubtfully, but he hits the spacebar and hopes that they’re both prepared for whatever ride this video will take them on.

“Nice to see you, too, baby boy,” Slade’s voice purrs over the speakers, and Tim sees Dick’s face go white.

Slade gets onto the bed, crawling on all fours towards Jason, and they get a full view of… is Slade _really_ that well-endowed or is it a trick of the light?

“So that thing’s really recording?” Slade asks as he settles himself up on his knees between Jason’s spread legs. His right arm is pumping, and Tim doesn’t need much more than that to know that he’s stroking his own cock.

“Yeah, it is,” Jason says. They can’t see his face anymore behind Slade, they can only hear his cocky voice. “Not chickening out, are you? You promised me.”

Tim is sure Dick’s feeling as shocked as he is to find that Slade Wilson and Jason are close enough to keep _promises_ with each other.

“I did, kid, I did. You know I keep my promises,” Slade replies, his voice lowering into a rasp. “But you promised me something in return.” He grabs the pillows behind Jason’s head and, lifting Jason off the bed with one hand, tucks them under his ass.

Jason spreads his legs, but Slade puts his hands on each of Jason’s knees and forces them even wider apart. That _has_ to hurt, even if Jason doesn’t utter a sound.

“Got myself ready for you,” Jason says breathlessly. “While I was waiting. You can just—” His breath hitches. “You can just slide right in.”

If Tim wasn’t already achingly hard, he swears he would’ve popped a boner faster than the speed of light. As it is though, Tim’s fingers twitch, itching to slide under his pants and relieve himself, or at least free his aching cock from the tight confines of his underwear. He can’t say the same for Dick, however, who looks the angriest Tim’s ever seen him, his face red, brows pulled down over his darkened eyes, mouth turned in a deep frown.

Slade hums, running a hand up Jason’s inner thigh. “That’s my boy.”

Jason whispers something they can’t hear, something _intimate_ that makes Slade chuckle softly, then Jason’s arms are coming around his own knees, holding his legs up while Slade starts pushing himself in. They hear Jason panting, soft little noises that makes Tim’s dick twitch.

Jason suddenly lets out a whine, and the sound comes out so loud through Tim’s speakers that Tim jumps. He reaches forward and turns down the volume, just a bit.

Slade must be all the way in, because Jason’s noises sound almost _pained_ now and Tim’s never been so turned on in his life—that probably says a _lot_ about him—but then Dick says, “I’ve never wanted to kill someone so much right now,” so Tim fights against the urge to rub his palm against his crotch.

Slade’s hips retract slowly, and he’s pushing back in again, finally, as Jason’s loud shaky breaths come through the speakers. Slade starts moving his hips in and out, very slowly. The muscles along his lower back, in his glutes, expand and contract almost hypnotically. He must be exercising some serious self-restraint. Tim can see the beads of sweat forming on his back, sliding down his skin in long lines.

“Faster,” Jason whines, after a few minutes of Slade taking his time. Tim imagines Jason’s pink hole pillowed by two fat ass cheeks, imagines how tight it might feel as it sinks down on his cock, and again, he silently commends Slade on his self-control.

Slade picks up the pace, slamming in and out so hard that the bed springs start squeaking and the headboard starts thumping against the wall. “Bossy—little—boy,” he pants, emphasising each word with a thrust. “Still don’t know your place. No matter how many times I hold you down—split you open on my cock, you _never_ learn.”

“S—sorry, daddy. I’m t—trying to be good.”

“No more talking,” Slade hisses, and he must have put a hand over Jason’s mouth because all Tim hears now are muffled sounds as well as the wet _slap slap slap_ between their bodies. “No more talking otherwise I’ll fold you over like I did last time.” He presses forward, crushing Jason’s body with his, forcing Jason’s legs to reach farther back, almost to the headboard. There’s a muffled shout against Slade’s hand, and he pulls back suddenly.

Tim wonders where they are, where they filmed this. He wonders, if this were a hotel, if the people next door could hear it. No, they definitely would be able to, Jason is practically _screaming_. He immediately wishes he were there in the room beside theirs, sharing a thin wall, listening to Slade fuck Jason in the next room, listening to Jason whine and moan and _plead_ —

“Daddy, take me,” Jason’s unmuffled voice drags him out of his fantasy. “I want you—want you to _take_ your boy—”

Slade fucks him even harder, skin slapping against Jason’s thighs and Tim watches closely—almost presses his face up against the monitor to look at the way the impact travels through Jason’s legs, shaking him, turning his skin the most tantalising shade of red.

“Quiet,” Slade grunts. “I’ll take you how I want, fuck you full, and you’ll take it all like a good little boy—”

“Oh, _Christ_ ,” Jason sobs. “Oh, _daddy_ , I—I can’t, I’m gonna come—”

“Do it, boy. Give it up for me. Come all over daddy’s cock.”

“I _can’t_ , daddy—I can’t, I can’t, I can’t—”

Jason keens, voice going high and desperate, and Tim can barely see through the tangle of arms and legs, but he’s sure he catches a glimpse of Jason spurting all over his own chest.

This spurs Slade on to go faster, and his hips take on a violent, uncontrolled rhythm, deep growls being ripped from his throat. “Want my come, boy?”

“Oh, God, _yes_.” Jason lets go of one leg to slap his hand against the edge of the headboard, holding on for dear life. Slade replaces Jason’s hands under his knees, pushing them up towards Jason’s head, and Jason cries out in pain. He doesn’t tell Slade to stop though, just chants, “Come inside, come inside me, daddy, come _inside_ , oh _please_ —”

“Good boy,” Slade chokes out, voice strangled, “always so good for—daddy. Always so—”

Slade’s hips stutter, then suddenly he’s groaning, ass cheeks clenching, pounding Jason’s ass _brutally hard_ once—twice—then his whole body seems to relax and he leans forward, face so close to Jason’s—so close they must be kissing—and Tim feels the fumes emanating from Dick beside him, so he only feels relief when the video ends.

They sit together in complete silence for about a minute. Tim adjusts himself uncomfortably.

“Dick—”

“Next video.”

“I don’t think—”

“The next. Video.”

Tim bites his lip and wonders if Dick would hold it against him if he went to the bathroom right now. He mouses over the next video. The thumbnail is just a close-up of Jason’s ass.

Tim presses play, his chest thrumming with anticipation. The last video wasn’t set at a very good angle to show off Jason’s behind, so he finds himself happy at the fact that this one _is_. Of course he’s seen Jason naked, there’s been many a time where they’ve had to change in each other’s presence, had to dress wounds near very private areas. Jason’s Red Hood outfit is very _tight_ as well. _Of course_ Tim has looked. And what Tim has noted is that Dick isn’t the only one in their family sporting very ample… _assets_.

There are two things he realises when the video starts—first, Jason is spread over someone’s clothed lap, his hips propped up on their knee, presenting his naked ass to the camera, his head and upper body barely visible. Second, the voice that comes rumbling through his speakers belongs to one man they know all too well.

“You’ve been… a very bad boy.”

“God, _yes_ , Bruce…”

So, yeah. Tim doesn’t think he can make it through this one, even if Jason’s plump ass is the only thing filling the screen the entire time. By the green look on Dick’s face, he’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to see this as well.

“Skip?” he asks.

But Dick shakes his head. “We need to watch all of these in their entirety, we need to make sure Jason isn’t—” He licks his lips. “We need to make sure he’s staying safe.”

“Slade didn’t use protection.”

Dick just shakes his head again. “I—I’ll talk to him about it later.”

“You’ll _talk_ to him?”

“I won’t tell him _you_ watched it.”

“He’s gonna wanna know why—”

“And I’ll _tell_ him why.”

Tim purses his lips.

Bruce is talking again. He’s wearing the bottom half of a suit—Tim recognises it from the one he wore to the Mayor’s charity dinner—a dark grey pinstripe. His clean white shirt is rolled up to just below his elbow, and Tim recognises the silver watch on his wrist as a gift Dick gave him last Father’s Day. His hand is on Jason’s ass, rubbing slow circles into his skin. “I think you need to… uh…” Bruce suddenly makes a noise Tim can only describe as awkward, and drops his hand.

They hear Jason curse. “Why are you stopping?” His voice is somewhat muffled due to his positioning away from the camera. “There isn’t anything different here, B. You’re just saying a few new _words_. Don’t look too hard into it. Plus, you agreed.”

Bruce sighs. His hand goes back to rubbing. “Just because I agreed doesn’t mean I… Jason, I don’t _want_ to hurt you, you know that, right?”

“Yes, Bruce, I know.” He wiggles his hips impatiently. “Jesus, it’s like you forgot everything we talked about.”

“Just making sure. You remember the safe word?”

“ _Yes_ , I remember, now _hurry up_.”

Bruce’s hand closes into a fist briefly, then he speaks again. “What have you done wrong, Jason?” It’s in that same tone he was using before. Low, sultry. Commanding. It sounds almost the same as his _Batman_ voice and Tim doesn’t think he’s ever going to be able to look him in the eye on patrol again.

“I dunno. You tell me,” Jason says, cockily.

“You disobeyed a direct order, Jason. You put the lives of those civilians in danger, and at what cost?”

Turns out, it wasn’t a rhetorical question like Tim assumed, because after too long a silence, Bruce’s hand comes down hard on Jason’s backside.

Jason yelps, and if it were any other situation Tim would laugh at the sound, but he’s caught up in the thick intensity between them. Even if he isn’t there, it’s so easy to place himself in Jason’s shoes—the disappointment in Bruce’s voice all too familiar. The other part, however, not so much.

“At what cost, Jason?” Bruce repeats.

Jason begins talking at the end of a long exhale. “I slipped up, I know. It was stupid. I didn’t think one of them would be posing as a civilian.”

“I ordered you to secure every person in that room.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I was just trying to make sure they were all okay—I didn’t want to—I should’ve been more guarded, I know.” Jason turns so quiet at the end that his voice barely gets through the speakers.

Bruce sighs, stroking his fingers down Jason’s back. “Then look what happened. A bullet through the shoulder.”

“Think I’ve been shot enough times to be cheese now. I’m full of holes.” The snort he lets out after Bruce smacks him again says he doesn’t regret it.

“I remember that day,” Dick says suddenly, his eyes wide, trailing off to the side as he recalls the memory. “I remember. Bruce told me to go home, said he was gonna stay back with Jason to… to _talk_. I thought he was just gonna fix his shoulder up and give him a slap on the wrist… No wonder Jason looked so _sore_ the next day—God, if I’d known…” He shakes his head, but he doesn’t say anything further. Tim is left to simply wonder what he’d do if he’d known.

“You don’t listen,” Bruce is saying. “You ignore me. What can I do to make you obey me?”

“I don’t know.”

“So what should I do if you won’t obey?” Bruce’s hand starts rubbing slow circles on Jason’s ass, on the red skin he’d left with his smacks. “Keep you locked up? Keep you shackled down here so you can’t hurt anyone? So you can’t hurt yourself?”

“No.”

Bruce grabs a handful of Jason’s ass, squeezing it until the skin turns white between his fingers. “Should I banish you from Gotham?”

“No!”

“So what?”

Jason goes still, like he’s truly trying to think of an answer. “I don’t know.”

Bruce digs his fingernails in. “Do you know _anything_?”

“ _Ow_ — _yes_.”

Bruce digs harder and Jason flinches, buckling his hips to try and loosen his grip. “You can’t answer any of my questions. You can’t follow my orders. It seems like you don’t know anything at all.”

“No. I—I only know you.”

“Only me?” Bruce chuckles, finally letting go, Jason’s cheeks jiggling before they settle again. The marks on his ass are angry and red. “Somehow I doubt that.”

“I don’t know. I don’t know, B, I can’t do anything right. Teach me. Teach me how to do it right. Please,” he whines, jerking his hips against Bruce’s thigh, his weeping cock leaving wet streaks on Bruce’s pants, _begging_ to be touched.

When he quiets down again, all that comes through the speakers are Bruce’s jagged breaths. “Thirty,” he says. “Thirty will teach you.”

Tim’s eyes widen. _Thirty?_

Bruce collects Jason’s wrists in one hand, holding them on Jason’s pale back. Bruce’s left hand, broad and solid, raises up in the air. “Count for me,” he says simply, before he brings it down with a hard smack.

Jason jolts. “One,” he says dutifully. Already the skin on his ass blooms with colour.

Bruce smacks him again.

“Two.”

Again.

“Three.”

Again.

“Four.”

“He’s taking it pretty well,” Tim can’t help but say aloud.

Dick grits his teeth. “He shouldn’t be ‘taking it’ at all.” The sound of the smacks coming through almost drown out what Dick is saying. “Honestly, this isn’t right. I thought we could get Bruce to talk to him about this, but I guess _not_. I had no idea he was… he was doing _this_.”

Tim shakes his head. “None of us had any idea.”

Dick turns on him, his eyes burning with anger. “This is _Bruce_ , Tim. Imagine who else out of us Jason is fucking. Babs, Cass, _Alfred_. How do I know one of those videos doesn’t have _you_ in it?”

Tim turns his nose up at the thought of Alfred in any position like that. “Dick, do you know how ridiculous you sound? If you want to, we can stop. You’re not thinking straight anymore, you’re getting too worked up over this. I know you wanted to look at this with an objective eye or whatever, but if you can’t keep yourself in check…”

Dick appears to take a few deep breaths, calming himself. “You’re right. Sorry.” He runs a hand down his face. After a few more moments of absolute stillness, he gets up. “I’m gonna grab some water.”

Tim watches him leave, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Why is Dick acting so high and mighty over this? Honestly, if they’re both searching out Jason’s sex tapes and _watching_ them doesn’t that make them about as perverted as the people in them, if not more?

“Eighteen.”

Jason is shaking now, and when Bruce moves his hand away, Tim sees that his entire ass is red.

“I should’ve punished you there,” Bruce mutters as he brings his hand down again. “In front of everyone. The civilians, the shooters, Nightwing. Then maybe you’d learn your lesson.”

Jason makes a pleased sound like he likes the idea of that very much.

“Yes? You want me to bend you over my knee and spank you raw next time? Have everyone know that the Red Hood bends to the Batman’s will?” Another smack. “You want me to _fuck_ you?”

“ _Twenty_ — _yes_ , Bruce, _yes_.”

Bruce gets faster now, but he doesn’t let the force behind his hits wane. Jason cries out after every hit, and soon he’s begging for it to end.

“Twenty-two—oh, fuck, _fuck_. Twenty-three—I _can’t_ —I can’t take it—twenty-four—mmm _fuck_ —twenty-five!”

Bruce aims one lower, hitting Jason’s balls. Jason screams.

“ _Oh_ — _God_ —haa, _stop_ , don’t—”

“Stop?”

“ _Don’t_ stop. _Don’t stop_.”

“ _Count_ ,” Bruce growls.

“Twenty-six! Fuck me. Fuck me _please_.”

Bruce hits his balls again.

Jason yells out, thrashing his body. “No, oh, God _fuck_ —I can’t. I can’t, _please_.”

“Disappointing me time and time again.” One of Bruce’s arms locks over Jason’s legs, holding them down. “You _deserve_ this. You deserve to be punished. Now _take_ it.”

When Jason’s stopped kicking, Bruce continues. This time he goes back to hitting Jason’s buttocks.

“Twenty-seven.” Jason lets out a long moan, his legs trembling. “Oh, God. Oh, _God_.”

 _Smack_.

Jason’s noises seem to have devolved into one long continuous moan, his voice muffled when he speaks. “Twenty-eight.”

 _Smack_.

“Twenty-nine. Fuck me, daddy, _fuck me_.”

One last smack. This one goes to his balls.

Jason screams again, then continues pleading. “Fuck me, please. I’m so fucking ready, I _need_ you, _please_ —”

“Thirty,” Bruce finishes for him.

“ _Please_ , daddy. Please, please, _please_. Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_.” Jason starts struggling again, trying to arch his back and stick his ass out appealingly.

Bruce is quiet above him.

“Daddy, _please_! _Please_ , I was _good_ —”

“You couldn’t even _count_ properly. And did I give you permission to call me ‘daddy?’”

“D—Bruce, please. I tried, I swear—” Jason starts kicking again. “You can’t—you can’t just give me nothing—please, I need you, _please_!”

Bruce seems to give in. “You can’t have my cock. But you took your punishment well, better than last time. I’ll give you my fingers. Nothing more.”

“Your— _yes_ , yes! Your fingers—I need you in me now _please_ —”

Bruce hushes him, gently rubbing his hand over Jason’s ass again, trying to soothe him with repetitive movements. “Oh, Jason. You’re a mess. You don’t even know your worth.”

“W—what?”

“Jason, you were so good. So good. Don’t you think you deserve some kind of reward after taking all of that?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Not everyone can survive thirty like you did. You’re such a good boy. Such a good, strong boy.”

Jason whimpers, the sudden change in Bruce’s demeanour obviously as jarring for him as it is for Tim. “Bruce—”

“Imagine that. Surviving a punishment from the Batman.”

“The—the Batman?” Jason stutters.

“Yes, Jason. How many have I taken down with these hands? Striking you with them, pushing you to the edge, it’s a wonder you took it all.” Bruce reaches for something offscreen. In his hand is a small black bottle—he flips the lid open and positions it over Jason’s hole. “Now hold yourself open for me.”

Jason does as he’s told, his hands reaching back to hold himself open. He hisses when his fingers touch his ass, but he pushes through the pain, pulling his cheeks apart to show off his hole. It clenches and unclenches in anticipation, winking out at the camera. Bruce widens his legs under Jason’s body to support his weight better.

Bruce tips the bottle of lube until it starts spilling out onto Jason’s ass, coating his hole. Jason shivers. Bruce puts the bottle down and puts his hand under the spilling lube, stopping it before it falls onto the floor. He coats his fingers in it, sliding them back and forth over Jason’s crack. Once he seems happy with the amount, he slides his index finger in to the knuckle without any announcement.

A surprised gasp escapes Jason’s lips.

“That’s it,” Bruce says softly, slowly pushing it further in. Jason’s hole, pink and wet, swallows it greedily. “Good boy.”

“ _Bruce_.” Jason stretches the vowel out in a long groan. He giggles happily when Bruce slides a second finger in. “Oh, _fuck_ , Bruce. Touch me. _Touch me_.” Jason lets go of his own cheeks, his hand coming back on screen from the bottom, wrapping around his cock.

“Don’t,” Bruce snaps, snatching up Jason’s wrists again in his other hand. He crooks his fingers inside Jason and Jason goes rigid.

“ _Guh_ — _Bruce_.” He makes a high keening noise and starts moving, trying to slide his dick against Bruce’s thigh.

Bruce suddenly brings his other hand down hard on Jason’s ass. Jason stops immediately. “Stop. Moving. You will come just like this or you won’t come at all.”

Jason is still hissing from the sting. “ _What?_ I can’t.”

“You _will_.”

“Bruce, I can’t.” He grinds his hips down, squashing his cock between his own abdomen and Bruce’s leg. “Please. Fuck me _please_.”

Bruce hits him again and Jason yelps. “ _Listen_ to me. You _will_ come on my fingers, or else this will be the last time—”

“ _No!_ ”

“—and you can find your punishments elsewhere.”

“No, _Bruce_.” Jason’s voice goes soft. “It’s punishment enough… being away from you.”

Tim snorts.

Bruce makes an amused sound. “Don’t try to charm me, Jason, you know that’s not your strong suit.”

“No need to be _mean_ —”

Bruce slips his fingers out, much to Jason’s protest, and reaches for the lube again. He coats them liberally, then starts pushing three inside. Jason takes them all without much struggle, exhaling blissfully as they all go in.

Dick chooses this time to re-enter the room. “Oh!” he exclaims, catching eye of the screen. His skin goes completely pink, much to Tim’s amusement, his wide eyes flicking all over the monitor. “Oh.” He sits himself down beside Tim again.

Tim doesn’t ask about why he took so long, nor does he say anything about his bowl now topped off again with cereal. Dick’s the only one he knows with a weird comfort food.

Bruce is going at it, the wet squelch of his fingers going in and out providing a nice steady beat to the melody of Jason’s whines. He crooks his fingers again, trying to reach the spot that will surely make Jason scream—

“ _Bruce!_ Bruce, oh my God, _harder_.” He arches his back, physically begging for more, his asshole appearing to clench tighter around Bruce’s fingers, trying to suck more in.

“ _Relax,_ ” Bruce demands, a gentle hand coming up to comfortingly stroke Jason’s side, even as the muscles in his arm strain to keep up with Jason’s request.

Jason times himself with every pump of Bruce’s hand, spearing himself back on Bruce’s fingers, whining with the effort. Tim watches, almost hypnotised by all the muscles moving in his body, the push and pull of his obliques, the tensing in his glutes—he thinks he might be obsessed with the way his sculpted body can just be torn apart under Bruce’s hands.

From the thick, hot, strangled garble in Bruce’s voice, Tim thinks Bruce loves it too. “Good boy. Good boy, Jason. You make me so proud.”

“Fuck, I can’t. I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come, gonna come, _gonna_ —” Jason yells, white strings gushing out and scattering in different directions as his cock twitches and his hips jerk.

Bruce keeps him speared on his fingers, his thick digits massaging the orgasm right out of his prostate.

Tim’s mind is reeling. Jason just came untouched. Jason just came from being _fingered_.

Christ, he’s going to come in his pants. He isn’t sure why he hasn’t already; perhaps his self-control is better than he thought, because these videos are really ticking all the boxes—boxes he never thought he had, and is only somewhat ashamed of having. Also Dick would probably never let him hear the end of it.

 _At least he likes this one better than the first_ , Tim thinks, observing the enduring flush of his cheeks. Dick must feel him staring because he looks up at Tim and shakes his head.

“Bruce. Out of all of us, he chose _Bruce_.”

Tim narrows his eyes, tries to tune out the sounds of Jason’s blissed out whines as he talks to Dick. “I don’t think we were really _contenders_. I don’t think Jason _chooses_ , he just _does_.”

“Right. He does what he wants, doesn’t think about the consequences at all. But why would he want _Bruce?_ Bruce is _old_ , wrinklier, I doubt he could even get it up enough to keep Jason’s attention—”

“I’m pretty sure that’s what Jason _wants_.”

Dick seems to remember Slade—that’s two out of two, with not much evidence to the contrary—and hangs his head. “So he wouldn’t want me.”

Tim doesn’t have it in him to pretend to look surprised. He’s known about Dick’s crush since the time Nightwing sparred with Red Hood soon after his return to the city, and Tim caught him masturbating immediately afterwards against a rooftop stairwell door. “These videos are bringing out a lot of revelations,” he says sagely. He pats Dick on the knee. “Don’t worry. There are still a few more. If we find even one person under the age of forty you might still have a chance.”

Dick just pouts.

The thumbnail for the next video seems to be set in a darker environment and Tim can’t make out what it is exactly. Once it starts playing, Tim can make out the features of an office. There’s a wide desk with a very big office chair behind it—it almost looks like a throne. Behind that, a wide open floor-to-ceiling window that spans the entire wall in which Tim can see the windows of other office buildings through. The view makes it feel more like a penthouse than an office though.

Tim squints, and he eventually sees a black mask waiting in the shadows in the corner.

“No,” he whispers. He’d heard about Jason doing some undercover work for Black Mask, but _this?_

He looks at Dick but Dick’s expression doesn’t exude any surprise. He’s wearing a frown and sad eyes, and Tim thinks he’s been growing more jaded since the first video.

Jason suddenly comes out from behind the camera, and Tim feels all the breath go out of him at once. He’s wearing nothing but lacy baby blue panties (that match his eyes) and black straps— _garters_ running down his thighs, attached to a garter belt around his thick hips, holding up matching baby blue stockings that come halfway up his thighs. The way he hesitates—the way he seems hunched in on himself—Tim can tell he’s nervous.

“You’re always so full of surprises,” Roman’s voice slithers through the darkness. He moves forward in front of the window where the light illuminates him better, then sits himself down in his chair. “I assume you like my gift? I had it made custom by a friend in Paris, you know. Just for you.”

Jason stands in front of the desk, his back to the camera. Tim wishes he would turn around so he can see his dick trapped in the confines of his practically see-through lace panties.

“I love it, sir,” Jason answers, and Tim feels a shiver run up his spine.

“Good. My boy deserves something nice after all the hard work I put him through. Do a little spin, Jason. Show off your wonderful gift.”

Jason does so, twirling with a grace Tim doesn’t expect, but he hides his crotch with his hands. Tim feels a flash of annoyance; he wants to see _everything_. So does Roman, apparently, because he demands, “Move your hands, Jason. Show. It. Off.”

Jason inhales sharply, and the microphone picks it up because it is almost completely silent in the office. He hesitantly takes his hands away, putting them by his sides before he spins around again, and Tim gasps because he _saw_ this time—saw the shape of Jason’s hard cock straining against his panties, staining them dark because yes—he’s _leaking_.

But there’s something else—something different Tim can’t put his finger on and—

“You shaved like I told you to do, didn’t you?”

And that’s _it_. Jason _shaved_. The brief flash of his crotch—Tim couldn’t see any _hair_. His legs, half-hidden under the transparent stockings, are also smooth and hairless. Tim wants to cry at the fact that it’s Roman that has unearthed another kink for him, but the wetness in his own boxers indicates that it’s his dick doing all the weeping.

“Yes, sir,” Jason says.

“Beautiful. Come sit here, Jason.” Roman lays a hand on top of the desk in front of him.

Jason obeys, and Tim watches the sway of his hips, the bounce of his ass cheeks on the backs of his thighs as he goes. Jason gets himself up on the desk, then kneels in front of Roman and waits. There’s a long moment where Roman doesn’t say anything, just stands in front of Jason and stares. Eventually a black glove comes around the back of his neck, running across his broad shoulder, coming down to trail along the freckles and scars lining Jason’s back. Black Mask’s hand slows to a crawl once he’s passed the garter belt, coming to a stop as he cups Jason’s ass cheek.

“Sir,” Jason whispers, the sound coming out more like a soft hiss.

“Yes, Jason?”

He doesn’t treat Jason like a lover. Tim doesn’t think Roman is capable of love. But nor does he treat him like a toy; he doesn’t squeeze his ass or waste time playing with him. He’s almost clinical in the way he touches him, gloves on, fingers tracing out the muscles under skin, and—oh, that’s it. He treats Jason like a prized animal. A winning horse.

“Do you mean it? Beautiful?” Jason asks, his voice small, and Tim realises that Jason doesn’t _know_. He almost feels pity for the way he feels he has to sink so low, to find approval from the lowest of Gotham’s scum, but he’d thought Jason was smarter than that. He’d thought Jason was exploiting Roman’s favouritism, finding holes in his mask, not sucking off his gloves, begging for attention. It’s all a little disappointing.

Roman pauses, like he wasn’t expecting Jason to ask that. “Like I said before, Jason,” he answers slowly, choosing his words carefully, “you’re everything I’d hoped you’d be.”

Jason falters, and Tim can just imagine his heart thrumming faster at Roman’s words, blushing prettily at the praise bestowed on him. Roman has his hooks sunk deep into him, has Jason hanging off every word.

Roman pushes him lightly on the shoulder, and Jason gets the hint, turning around to face the camera.

Tim’s throat goes dry. The look of a six-foot tall man, made almost entirely out of hard muscle, dressed in such dainty clothing and kneeling submissively on a desk—it’s almost art. He wouldn’t mind a portrait like that hanging in the main hall—perhaps he can convince Bruce to have Jason painted, he’s sure he’d be on board…

“Ms. Li,” Roman calls, and Tim quirks a brow in confusion. “Ms. Li, if you would please.”

Someone behind the camera picks it up and brings it closer to the table, so close that Jason takes up half the screen, so close that his head is cut off, and instead his wet crotch is right _there_.

 _Oh_ , so Jason and Roman aren’t the only ones in the room. There’s this Ms. Li character, and Tim doesn’t think he’s wanted to be in someone else’s position so badly before.

Roman’s gloved hands stroke down Jason’s sides, and up again, and as he does, his fingers brush against Jason’s nipples. Jason visibly shudders.

“Sensitive?” Roman asks, and there’s a hint of humour in his voice.

“Yes, sir.”

He starts pinching at Jason’s nipples, squeezing and pulling as Jason gasps and pants, slightly jerking his hips in the air. “Such nice _tits_. I think we should have a matching bra made for you, don’t you think?”

Jason tenses for a moment, but he answers obediently. “Yes, sir.”

Roman hums happily. “I’ll have an order made. You deserve more gifts. I think you’ve been good enough for more, don’t you, Jason?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Why don’t you ask Ms. Li if you’ve been good enough?”

Jason sniffs. “Do you think I’ve been good enough, Ms. Li?”

A low female voice speaks up from behind the camera. “I think you’ve been very good, Jason.”

Jason shivers again. “Please,” he whispers, hitching his hips up, desperately seeking friction. His cock looks so red and hard under his panties, straining against the delicate fabric.

Tim’s tongue darts out to lick his lips.

“Ms. Li, do the honours?” Roman says.

Pale slender hands appear around the screen, and they wrap around Jason’s thighs, slowly moving upwards. A painted fingernail strokes once along the length of Jason’s cock, slowly, the tip of her blood red nail sharpened and threatening as it moves along the sensitive skin, tracing over a vein. Jason jerks into the touch.

Ms. Li’s fingers go back down the garter straps, and they work to undo them. Tim can barely see Roman at the back, but he looks bent over behind Jason, presumably undoing the straps on the backs of Jason’s thighs. Roman then slips his fingers into Jason’s panties and starts pulling them down. Jason’s cock pops free, and it bobs upwards towards the garter belt still on his hips, leaking shiny precome from its tip. Roman stops when they reach Jason’s knees. He then goes back and reattaches the suspenders to his stockings, and Ms. Li does the same.

Roman then leaves the frame for a moment. The sound of a drawer rolling open and closed is heard, followed by the _snick_ of a plastic lid.

“Don’t you love your new lingerie, Jason?” Roman asks again, as he reappears behind Jason’s back.

“Y—yes, sir.”

“Why don’t you tell the camera how much you love them? No, tell _Mr. Bernard_. He made them just for you, after all. Maybe we’ll send him this video to show your… appreciation.” His gloved hand disappears behind Jason’s back, and Tim watches as Jason spreads his legs slightly, and presumably, as Roman fingers his hole.

“T—thank you, M—Mr. Bernard,” Jason stutters. Thank you for m—making these for me. I love them—” he gasps loudly, “—so much.”

“How would you thank Mr. Bernard? How would you thank him if he ever came to visit?”

“I—I—” Tim sees Jason bend slightly, moving up and down, fucking himself back on Roman’s fingers.

“Would you let him see you in person? See you in his own creation? Would you model it for him? Would you let him _fuck_ you while you wear it?”

“I—I don’t even know him,” Jason starts, but a gloved hand comes down hard on his ass. Jason cries out.

“Are you saying you’re ungrateful—” The arm with fingers inside Jason starts moving rapidly, wet sounds filling the air, and Jason’s face contorts in pain and pleasure.

“No! No—”

Another slap. “No _what?_ ” Roman hisses.

“No, _sir_. I’m not ungrateful, I’m _sorry_ —”

“So what do you say?”

“ _Yes_ , yes, sir. Yes, I want Mr. Bernard to see me in his clothes. I want Mr. Bernard to fuck me.”

Roman laughs. He does something with his fingers that makes Jason whine. “Little slut. You don’t even know him. Why would you fuck someone you hardly even know?”

Jason sobs. “No—”

“I hope you haven’t forgotten—” Roman’s hand grips tight around Jason’s hip, fingers digging in as Jason yelps in pain, “—that you’re _mine_.”

Jason’s breathing gets so hard so fast that Tim thinks that maybe he’s started hyperventilating.

Roman makes a shooing gesture with his free hand. “Ms. Li. It’s time for you to go. Thank you for your assistance. Jason, say goodbye to Ms. Li.”

“G—goodbye, M—” is the only thing he manages to get out before Roman’s pulling his legs back towards him and he falls, catching himself at the last second on his elbows. The loud thump makes Dick wince in sympathy. Jason cries out in pain, but Roman isn’t stopping for anything. Roman arranges him so that Jason’s legs are now steady on the ground and his upper half is lying flat against the desk, cheek pressed against the dark wood. He looks up for a second at the camera, and Tim can see how blown his pupils are, his eyes almost black with desire.

Roman unzips himself, and takes his cock in hand. God, he’s huge. Bigger than Slade even. Tim can’t imagine his cock going into Jason without a lot of preparation. He’s already hard, _aching_ for it, and Tim can’t blame him.

Tim stops breathing when Roman lines himself up and shoves in. Jason howls, face twisted up in pain as Roman starts pounding into him. He’s rough from the start, pulling Jason’s hair, his other hand planted firmly in the small of Jason’s back, fucking into him so fast and hard that Jason barely has a moment to breathe.

Jason slips one hand onto his own cock and starts jacking himself off, and Roman either doesn’t notice or he doesn’t care, because he makes no move to stop him.

“R—Roman,” Jason gasps, and the other man slaps him hard on his ass again. “ _Sir,_ ” he corrects himself. “Sir, I’m gonna come.”

And _what,_ they’ve barely even _started,_ but Jason is coming, his eyes rolling back in his head, tongue lolling out of his mouth, and Roman lifts him up by the hair so the camera gets his cock squirting all over the desk.

“Did I give you _permission?_ ” Roman growls after Jason’s emptied himself out. “You _know_ what disobedience gets you.”

“P—please, Rom— _sir_. I couldn’t help it—I’m sorry—”

Roman shoves Jason back onto the desk again. He leans down, over Jason, and the microphone barely picks up: “You’re lucky I’m feeling so generous today, you little whore.”

His hand flies up to grip Jason’s hair again, but this time he keeps him _down_ , face pressed hard against the wood. His hips are still hammering into Jason’s body, and it’s hard to make out over all the noise of Roman’s grunts and groans and his skin slapping against Jason’s, but Tim hears the short gasps and sobs and realises that Jason’s crying.

Dick wordlessly leaves the room when Roman finally comes and lifts Jason’s face up to the camera, and they can see Jason’s wet cheeks and red eyes on the screen.

It’s only after the video finishes that Tim realises that Roman didn’t use protection either.

***

Dick comes back a little while later, and it doesn’t escape Tim’s notice that his knuckles are red. Tim sits up from the bed where he’s been texting Steph, promising to send her the videos later. He purses his lips at the sight of Dick’s knuckles, but he chooses not to say anything about them though, simply asks, “You okay to go on?”

Dick nods curtly.

Tim sighs.

The next video is set somewhere he isn’t familiar with at all.

It looks like a tropical environment—thick jungle, palm trees, sandy beach, ocean waves. Tim wonders when Jason had the time to take a vacation.

The video cuts to another shot, this time of the ocean, with two figures out in the distance. One of them is splashing around in the water, laughing at the top of his lungs. The other is floating above the water, fiery hair whipping behind them in the breeze.

Dick murmurs, “Kory and Roy.”

There’s another cut suddenly, and Tim wonders if this is the video Dick caught Jason editing. There’s extra care here, extra time spent in this video, almost like it’s not a sex tape but a home video. It feels more… wholesome.

The video cuts to a bedroom.

The angle of the shot is similar to the first video, except there are three people on the bed. Black hair, red hair, pale skin, orange. Limbs tangled together, partially covered by the sheets. Three heads propped up on pillows lying against the headboard.

Dick leans forward, and for the first time since this all started, Tim has a feeling he’ll enjoy this one.

Jason’s in the middle, turned to the right, locking lips with Koriand’r. It’s slow and dirty, their tongues sliding along each other, tasting each other’s mouths. Roy is pressed up against Jason’s back, and his lips are attached to the back of Jason’s neck. His hand is wrapped around his dick, jacking himself off slowly, and each time he strokes up, he nudges the head against Jason’s ass. And—wow, they’re right about gingers having bigger dicks. Roy looks bigger than Slade _and_ Roman, his cock long and his girth _very_ thick.

It seems as if this video wasn’t filmed long after Jason’s visit to Roman’s office, as his legs still look smooth, as would his pubic area, probably, if he could turn a little to let the camera see… Tim wonders what the time frame between these videos is like. He makes a quick reminder to check later.

“Jaybird,” Roy calls softly, “face me.”

Koriand’r suddenly bites onto Jason’s lower lip, smirking as he looks down with wide eyes at her.

“Kory…” he breathes.

“Jaybird, I’m waiting.”

Jason reluctantly pulls away from Koriand’r, and she laughs as he begrudgingly turns away from her and wiggles onto his left to face Roy instead. “Shut up,” he snaps. “Stop calling me ‘Jaybird’.”

Roy grins, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Jason’s lips. “What would you prefer? Honey? Sweetheart?”

“Love?” Koriand’r chimes in, her voice oozing with such sweetness it’s almost like she’s singing. She runs orange fingers up and down Jason’s thigh, waiting patiently for her turn with him.

“Stop. Stop teasing.” Jason’s cheeks slowly turn the most adorable shade of pink.

Roy tilts his head, looking down at Jason with such a doting expression, his smile soft and genuine. He’s handsome, Tim notes, without the stupid trucker hat he always seems to have on. “Look at you blush. You’re like a doll. Wanna be our doll, Jaybird?”

“I’m not your doll. And I’m not your Jaybird, either.”

Roy leans down, slotting his mouth on the skin of Jason’s neck. Tim can barely see what he’s doing, but whatever it is, he garners a satisfying reaction from Jason, who tilts his head back, letting his mouth drop open in an _O_. He pulls back and smirks. “If you’re not a doll, why are you so easy to play with?”

Jason glares at him. His neck is shiny with saliva. “You know you’re awfully chatty, today, Roy. Playing it up for the camera?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, he’s always chatty,” Koriand’r says, pressing herself closer to Jason’s back, her breasts brushing up against him. She takes over Jason’s neck, flashing white teeth at the camera as she bites lightly at his skin.

“I know you like it when I _talk_.” Roy’s grin turns lopsided, and Tim can tell he’s about as enamoured as he is with the way Jason’s pale skin flushes so easily.

Jason still gives him attitude though, scowling at Roy even while Koriand’r nibbles at his neck. “I like it when you hold me down and fuck me too, asshole. Doesn’t seem like that’ll happen anytime soon though.”

“Oh, it’ll happen, Jay. Turn around and give Kory what she wants. I’ll get you ready for my cock.”

“Finally,” Jason says as he turns to face Koriand’r again. Tim finds it amusing that for all his bark, he’s absolutely no bite. He follows Roy’s direction to a T, not initiating anything himself until he’s told to do so. He can’t imagine Jason being like this out on the streets, letting Roy give the orders in combat. It’s interesting that he gives up all his authority in the bedroom. He wants to find out why that is. Not now though, because Koriand’r is wrapping slender fingers around Jason’s wrist, guiding his hand down to between her legs.

“Rub,” she says huskily. A sharp intake of breath through clenched teeth. “ _Yes_. Like that.”

Roy, in the meantime, has procured a bottle of lube. He slicks up his fingers, and, without giving any warning, slides them down to Jason’s ass. The pained look that suddenly comes across Jason’s face tells Tim that Roy just slid his fingers right in.

“Roy—” He shuts his eyes, arching his back so Roy can get a better angle in him.

“Concentrate, Jason,” Koriand’r orders, fingers tightening around his wrist. She brings up her other hand to twist at Jason’s nipple, eliciting a sharp hiss.

Between the two of them, Jason already looks overwhelmed.

“Jesus, look at you,” Roy says, his arm moving in a steady rhythm as he fucks his fingers in and out of Jason. “You’re so fucking _tight_. You’re like a fucking virgin, Jay, but that doesn’t make sense since you keep your legs spread for everyone that comes your way.”

Jason growls. “Shut up.”

“ _Fuck_. You spend more time in people’s beds than on the streets, you sure you don’t wanna change careers? You’d make a perfect pornstar, they could use you every day and you wouldn’t get loose. Such a pretty fuckin’ hole.”

“Sometimes I do wish I could experience the pleasures of your hole, Jason,” Koriand’r adds. “Roy gets very vocal about which part of you he misses the most during sex. I find myself wishing I, too, could experience exploring your anus.”

Jason makes a bewildered face at her and laughs, and Roy looks over his shoulder to shoot a glare at her. “I only said it, like, once.”

“You’re both ridiculous.” Jason is smiling wide, his canines showing, eyes crinkling up at the corners. Tim is still stuck on the sound of his laughter, a genuine, surprised thing pulled out of a place Tim hasn’t gotten to see. He’s sure Dick would _love_ a copy of this video.

“We missed you, Jaybird.” Roy kisses Jason’s back, doing something with his fingers that makes Jason’s mouth drop open again. “Sometimes I wish we could stop you from going back there. Wish we could just chain you to this bed and never let you leave. Maybe that’s the only way to get you to stop whoring yourself out.”

Jason grits his teeth. “Roy—”

“Am I wrong?”

Jason purses his lips then relaxes, letting his mouth drop open again, as close to admission as he’ll ever get.

Roy slaps at his hip. “Alright, I’ve got you all wet and open. Let’s get a better angle.”

There’s a cut, and in the next scene, Jason is on his back on the bottom corner of the bed, his head almost off the side, and Roy is kneeling between his legs. The camera has changed positions to accommodate the nearing of its subjects, placed a little farther away so that Jason and Roy are both in frame. Koriand’r is nowhere to be seen.

Jason has his hands under his knees, holding his legs up, presenting himself to Roy. From this angle, Tim can see his stiff red cock, pointed up to his belly, rising up and down with each hard breath Jason takes. His lips look wet and swollen, like whatever happened during the cut involved a lot of kissing and biting that Tim feels almost jealous on having missed out on.

“Keep winking that hole, Jaybird. Wanna see you work for my cock. It’s the least you could do for us doing all the work, you just lie there and take it.”

Christ, does Roy have a mouth on him. And Christ, does Tim so badly want to to see Jason’s _winking hole_.

“That’s it, Jay, that’s it. You do these exercises a lot? That why you’re still so tight?”

Jason grimaces. “Roy, come on. You know I can’t do this for too long.”

“Beg me then, Jay. Wanna hear that pretty voice beg me for my cock.”

Jason shakes his head, glancing at the camera for a second. Reluctant. Tim thinks he understands why. Why he’s so much more disobedient here with Roy than with any of the other men he’s fucked in these videos. They’re all much stronger than him, able to hold him down without much struggle. However, with Roy, he’s used to being on top, figuratively. Perhaps he isn’t as comfortable giving himself away to someone he isn’t used to submitting to.

“Why not, Jay? Wanna tease me? You like being a tease? What if I tease you?” Roy grips his own cock, and guides it to Jason’s hole, barely pressing the head in before he takes it away again, tilting his hips back. “Huh? Tell me what you want, Jay, otherwise I won’t be able to give it to you.”

An involuntary high-pitched noise seems to escape the back of Jason’s throat. He shuts his eyes in embarrassment, his brows stitched together as he battles with something in his head. After a moment, he opens his eyes. His throat bobs up and down as he swallows, and, softly, he says, “Please put your cock in me.”

Roy grins smugly. “Good boy.” He presses his cock into Jason again, but this time, he doesn’t stop and pull out. Roy puts his own hands under Jason’s knees, helping him keep his legs up. Jason tenses for a second when Roy’s halfway in, but Roy waits and rubs Jason’s thigh comfortingly, patient as Jason adjusts to his size. “Been a while, huh?” Roy says, a little breathlessly. “Nobody with a cock as big as me?”

Jason doesn’t answer him, so absorbed in relaxing enough to take Roy’s monster cock in. He takes a few deep breaths, and Tim watches as his face relaxes, his eyes slowly opening and closing. “Deeper,” he eventually says, letting go of his leg to run his fingers through his own hair, looking down at where their bodies are joined.

Roy obliges, continuing to push in slowly, very slowly, eyes glued to Jason’s face for any indication of it being too painful, until his hips are flush with Jason’s ass. Jason drops his head back onto the bed, taking another few moments to collect himself. _Good boy, Jason_ , Tim wants to say. He’s hit with the desire to give him the praise he now knows Jason craves, what he _deserves_.

“Good boy, Jay,” Roy says for him, petting Jason lightly. Tim feels a rumble of satisfaction in his gut, for himself and for Jason. “Take me so well. You need a few minutes?”

Jason shakes his head. His dick is twitching, bouncing lightly up and down over his stomach as Roy keeps him stuffed full of his cock. “ _Move_ , Roy.”

“Bossy,” Roy says, but Tim supposes his patience is wearing out, since he doesn’t punish Jason by making him wait. Instead he starts thrusting shallowly in and out, his hips making minuscule movements; Jason starts getting antsy.

“Faster,” he demands, scowl on his face.

Roy tsks. “Hold on.” He wraps his hands around Jason’s legs, guiding them back to wrap around his waist. Then he settles his hands on Jason’s hips. “ _Relax,_ ” he hisses.

“I am.”

“I can still feel you tensing around me.”

“Then _do_ something.”

“Jay. I know you love your pain, but you’ll actually get hurt if I go too fast.”

Jason makes an impatient noise. “Then go _deeper._ ”

Roy rolls his eyes and mutters, “Christ’s sake.” He starts pulling back, very, very slowly, inch by inch of his cock sliding out of Jason’s ass. His cock is wet, shining with lube, the blue veins standing out very prominently from his pale skin. He almost pulls out completely, but stops when the head is just peeking out. Slowly, he pushes in again, pushing out higher-pitched noises from Jason’s throat the deeper he goes. Once his hips are flush with Jason’s ass again, he starts talking again. “Like that? Slow and romantic, baby?”

“Don’t like it like that,” Jason complains, though his voice is starting to sound like it does when he’s been thoroughly fucked out.

“If you can get used to my cock, maybe we’ll go faster. For now, just take it, pretty bird.”

Jason starts to protest at the name, but Roy is moving again, repeating the same motions as before, slowly pulling out and pushing in. Eventually, the noises from Jason’s mouth seem to abate, until he’s only sighing when Roy pushes all the way in.

“Good, Jay. Good.” He pulls out completely, and Jason is so relaxed lying back on the bed that he doesn’t whine when Roy leans down to get a closer look at his hole. “You’re already so raw and puffy, Jay. I fucked you deep for a while there. You okay for more?”

“Been waiting for more,” Jason mumbles quietly. _God_ , Tim thinks, _he’s gone_.

“Okay. Okay.” Roy dribbles more lube on his cock, stroking it quickly to spread it all over, then pulls Jason’s legs around him again, before finally pushing his cock back into Jason’s hole. “I’m gonna go fast now, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jason whispers.

Roy thrusts in, a little faster than before, but still careful, snapping his hips in and out with increasing speed. Jason is making sounds again, short little whines every time Roy thrusts in, and they turn into sobs when Roy starts going harder. “You tell me if it hurts, yeah, Jay? Tell me if it hurts.”

Jason’s face is twisted up, but Tim can’t tell if it’s in pleasure or agony. Perhaps both, he reasons. Jason seems to like _punishment_. He doesn’t answer Roy, not with an affirmative grunt nor a nod of the head, so Tim assumes that they also have a safe word to use whenever he needs it.

Roy is going scarily fast now, their skin meeting with loud slaps, wet, squelching noises sounding from Jason’s ass. Jason’s short sobs have devolved into one long moan.

“You’re so pretty like this, Jaybird. You’re so tough and mean outside but when you’re on my cock—”

Jason’s hand flies up, fingers brushing Roy’s throat. Tim’s sure he means it as a threat, but it means almost nothing while his eyes are rolled up to his skull and soft whines keep coming out of his throat.

“God, Jaybird, you’re such a slut for it. I wish I could keep you like this forever. Wish I could keep you under me, keep you begging me—” He tightens his grip on Jason’s hips, pulling Jason back down on his cock with every thrust.

Koriand’r climbs onto the bed, into frame, smiling softly at Jason and Roy.

“But you wouldn’t like that, would you? You always wanna be in control. Even now, you keep trying to change the pace, but I won’t let you. Now it’s _my_ turn, Jay.”

“Roy, you’re doing it again.” Koriand’r runs her fingers through Roy’s red hair, giving him a reprimanding look.

“Sorry.”

“But you’re right.” Koriand’r pushes Roy away, and his cock slides out, dribbling mess onto the sheets. “Jason needs to learn.” She pushes at Jason’s shoulder, getting him to turn around so that he’s on his stomach. “At the head of the bed. On your knees,” she says, and Jason pushes himself up onto his elbows and knees, crawling to where Koriand’r settles herself, on top of the pile of pillows against the headboard. Jason bows his head between her legs. “Present,” she demands, and Jason arches his back, popping his round ass out towards Roy.

“God, I love it when you get all demanding, princess,” Roy says huskily, moving up towards them.

She runs her hands through her hair, pulling it over to one side and over her shoulder. “I know what I want. Give me your mouth, please, Jason.”

Jason leans down, and though the view is now obscured again, Tim can tell what happens next.

Jason whimpers, wet, muffled sounds that travel straight to Tim’s dick. Koriand’r breathes harshly through her nose, face twisted up in concentration as she runs her fingers through Jason’s locks, keeping his head down between her legs.

“Take him, Roy,” she says breathily, on the tail end of a moan.

Roy nudges Jason’s legs apart, slotting himself behind him. Now all they can see is Roy’s back, as well as a few orange and white limbs.

But after three videos, Tim is used to shitty angles, and has come to expect the best sounds from Jason.

Roy isn’t slow this time, he fucks into Jason hard and fast, the bed squeaking in protest, the headboard banging annoyingly against the wall.

“Fuck. Christ, Jaybird, feel so good on my cock. Keep your mouth on her, make it good for our princess.”

Jason keeps moaning, making these _mmmpphhh_ sounds, his mouth so utterly occupied—both holes occupied. Tim just wishes he could _see_ better. He wishes he could see Jason getting stuffed at both ends, _cocks_ filling up both his holes—yeah, that’d suit him _much_ better—Jason skewered on two cocks, slobbering all over the one in his mouth, trying to keep it in as he’s pounded hard in the ass, trying so hard to please both men, to keep them happy even as he’s struggling to breathe. Christ. _Christ_.

He thinks about Jason’s voice rough, from having someone fuck his throat for an hour straight, how hoarse he’d sound, how utterly _ruined_ , and _that’s_ a thought—why are there no videos of Jason sucking cock? There _has_ to be, there has to.

“Fill him, Roy.” Koriand’r’s voice breaks him out of the haze.

Roy comes with a yell, hips stuttering as he empties himself out in Jason. He pulls out slowly, then lies back on the bed, panting, while Jason continues eating Koriand’r out. Tim can see the come dripping out of Jason’s fucked hole, big drops of white stringy mess leaking out onto the bedding.

“Ugh, that’s hot,” Roy mutters, scooping some of the come up with his fingers and fucking them back into Jason’s hole. “Ugh, yeah. Full of my come. I fucking _bred_ you, Jay. Pumped your hole full.”

Eventually, he rises off the bed, coming towards the camera, and Dick and Tim get an eyeful of Roy-dick. Tim grimaces, but Dick just looks entranced. Roy picks up the camera, and Tim quirks up again when he brings it to the bed. He lingers on Koriand’r for a moment, recording her breathing heavily, breasts rising up and down, one hand fisted up in her hair. She finally notices the camera, gives it a playful wink before she starts ignoring it.

Roy pans the camera down to where Jason’s mouth is on her. The camera jolts a little bit—Roy handing it off to Koriand’r who starts recording from her view.

“That’s fucking hot.”

Jason’s cheeks are completely wet, his eyes glazed over, and he doesn’t seem to register the camera being there right in front of his face. His mouth is pressed so deeply into Koriand’r’s crotch, his nose buried in Koriand’r’s orange hair. He moves his face back and forth, then finally he looks up at the camera. An odd look comes over his face, then suddenly he’s jerking his head to the side and sneezing.

Koriand’r’s voice asks, “Are you alright?” Her hand comes out to stroke his hair.

Jason sniffs, rubbing his nose. “Yeah, sorry. It’s just…” He looks sheepishly up at Koriand’r. “Sorry. I think. Your hair. My nostril.”

Koriand’r and Roy suddenly burst out laughing off-screen.

Jason’s face is red. “God, I’m going to have to edit that out.”

“No,” Roy’s voice says. “Keep it in. It’s funny.”

Jason scowls. “Hell no.”

“Back to me, please,” Koriand’r says, her fingers twisting in Jason’s hair. Jason obeys, burying his face between her legs again, his large hands stroking her inner thighs.

“You want his cock, princess?” Roy asks.

“Not today.”

It seems that Dick does indeed like this one, because he pulls his cock out of his pants and starts pumping, muffling his moans with his other hand shoved into his own mouth.

Tim purses his lips. He would’ve done the same three videos ago, but he forced himself not to out of respect, and assumed Dick was doing the same.

Dick continues stroking himself like Tim isn’t even there. He doesn’t last two minutes, finishing before the video ends, and Tim pointedly does not look as he comes, instead focusing on the way Jason‘s cheeks hollow as he sucks at Koriand’r’s clit.

He wordlessly hands the tissue box on the desk over to Dick, eyes glued to the screen as Jason pulls his mouth away and inserts two fingers into Koriand’r. She moans, then, in a low, soft growl, “There, yes there, Jason. Keep them there. _Lick_.”

Jason obeys immediately, putting his mouth back on her, but not ceasing the movement of his fingers. Her grip in his hair tightens, her breath coming faster, her hips rising off the bed, crushing Jason’s face against her.

“Oh,” she gasps. “ _Jason_. Jason, Jason—”

“ _Fuck_ yeah, Kory. Hold him there, fucking _suffocate_ him—”

Her thighs close around Jason’s head, Jason whimpering as she envelopes him in her heat, and finally, she comes, hips stuttering as she holds Jason down, allowing him to milk her of every single last drop of pleasure before her grip on him relaxes, her hand falling by her side, her thighs collapsing either side of Jason’s shoulders, hips falling back down to the bed.

“That was wonderful, Jason.” Her voice is high and tinny, weak after her orgasm.

Jason looks up, the camera captures the still cloudy daze in his eyes, the mess that is his entire lower face. “I’m glad, princess. Please.” He lifts up slightly, and in view comes his penis, bobbing up with neglected arousal.

Koriand’r coos. “Oh, Jason. Our poor boy.” She returns her fingers to his hair, gently stroking through this time, tugging gently on the white streak. “Why didn’t you relieve yourself?”

“B—because you didn’t give me permission to.”

“Permission?” Roy cuts in. “You were being so mouthy before. You wouldn’t listen to _anything_ —”

“I meant permission from her, douchewad,” Jason snaps, rolling his eyes.

Koriand’r pulls his hair back suddenly, forcing him to expose his throat. “Now, now, Jason. Just for that, I’ve decided not to let you come.”

The last few seconds of the video is Jason opening those blue-green eyes wide in shock, before it cuts to black and ends.

Tim closes the video player.

“Well,” Dick says, clearing his throat of the aroused haze the last video conjured in him. “That was something.”

Tim watches Dick throw his used tissues in Tim’s waste paper basket, smells the musk of his arousal and sweat, and decides he wants him out of here _pronto_. “That was a lot of things. We can discuss them later?”

Thankfully, Dick says, “Sure.”

As soon as he leaves, Tim leans his back against the door and pulls his pants and boxers down to his thighs, taking his aching cock into his hand, and stroking himself twice until he comes with Jason’s name on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

They talk later that night over the phone, after Tim’s cleaned up his mess and gotten rid of Dick’s. The fact that he’s going to have to bring out the carpet cleaner for the soft drink Dick left seeping through the fibres pricks at the back of his mind—a small annoyance, really, that ends up growing into a small grudge as he listens to Dick ramble on and on about his plan to confront Jason. Tim thinks it’s absolutely ridiculous, and he tries to dissuade him from doing something completely embarrassing, but Dick is having none of it.

“ _It’s dangerous,_ ” he whines, sounding every bit like the mother hen he is. “ _He could catch something…_ ”

Tim rolls his eyes, muting the volume on his computer as he opens up a certain folder again and mouses over the first video. “He’s not stupid. I’m sure he’s taking precautions.”

“ _He_ is _stupid,_ ” Dick says, and Tim snorts. “ _No, you know what I mean, sometimes he doesn’t use his head. He gets_ passionate _and_ emotional.”

 _And you’re exactly the same way,_ Tim doesn’t say. “Yeah, I’m sure if you tell him all that tomorrow he’ll take it very well.”

Dick huffs, his breath coming loud and harsh through the earpiece. “ _Tim, you and I both saw those videos, you know how dangerous what he’s doing is. Back me up tomorrow. I’ll talk to him, you pretend to overhear, and then you come and lay down that Tim knowledge. Tell him about twenty different kinds of STDs he can catch. He’ll listen to you._ ”

Tim isn’t going to point out the futility of pointing out the dangers of STDs to a man who is willingly having sex with an eclectic array of dangerous people. “No, he won’t. He’ll listen to Bruce, but Bruce is definitely not on your side.”

Dick relents. “ _God, fine. But at least just listen in tomorrow. It’ll be good to know you’re close by._ ”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m not missing this for the world,” he assures Dick, ending the call soon after and putting his phone down. Smirking a little to himself, he unmutes the audio on his computer, leans back in his chair, and takes his dick in hand as he clicks and the video begins to play.

“ _Nice to see you again…_ ”

 

***

They meet in the foyer of the manor the next day, Dick immediately informing him that Jason is already inside, having come over an hour ago to assist with an unspecified ‘security issue.’

“Really, he fell for _that?_ ”

“Barely,” Dick admits. “I told him Alfred is making brunch.”

The manor, aside from them, is empty, Bruce having gone to a meeting, Alfred out in the gardens, and Damian on an interstellar trip with the Titans. Dick is practically thrumming with energy—albeit the restless, nervous kind—for what he’s about to do. He’s bouncing on the balls of his feet, barely staying in one spot for more than a second; his eyes are bright, flicking all over the place like a madman on crack cocaine. Tim has a sinking feeling he’s about to watch a train wreck.

“He’s waiting in the kitchen,” Dick says quickly, quietly. “Just hide somewhere and listen in, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Will you come in for moral support?”

Tim smiles. “No.”

Dick pouts. He stands there for a moment, looking like he’s reconsidering what he’s about to do, but then he seems to steel himself, turning on his heel and leading the way. The closer they get to the kitchen, the more confident Dick seems to grow, ceasing his fidgeting and straightening his posture. It’s all a ruse though, Tim knows. Dick is still _terrified_ but he’s doing his best to conceal it. Tim would commend his effort—that is, if it were for a noble cause. But no, Tim is afraid he’s just going to witness Dick make an ass out of himself.

Once they reach the hallway, Tim breaks off and takes the route into the lounge room opposite the kitchen, finding himself a spot on the sofa situated against the wall, whilst Dick heads straight in. Tim pulls out his data pad just to look busy, as though it wouldn’t be obvious what he’s doing if Jason decides to walk into the room.

Meanwhile, Dick’s voice floats through the doorway, offering a greeting that Jason grunts off. After that there’s a screech of chair feet against tile, and then Dick gets straight down to it. “We need to talk.”

“What about?” And oh, hearing that voice for the first time since watching those videos makes Tim sit straight up and pay attention, like a dog being called to a meal. He uncrosses his legs and pulls the crotch of his pants down a little.

Dick explains how the ‘security issue’ was not a real thing, and Tim prepares himself for the impending argument and unnecessary stomping out the front door, his fingers thrumming against the pad with anticipation. He should’ve made popcorn.

Jason dashes away Tim’s expectations and simply snorts at hearing this. “Jesus, I figured. I’m not the first one you’d call if there were a break in or something—in fact, you probably wouldn’t even call me at all. You’re a pretty bad liar, Grayson. Is Alfred at least making brunch or have I been sitting here for an hour for nothing?” Fortunately for Dick, he doesn’t sound annoyed, yet, judging by the light tone in his voice he mostly just sounds amused.

“He’s not making brunch,” Dick says, a sort of finality in his tone that says he really isn’t going to play around. “I brought you here because it’s come to my attention that you’ve been putting yourself into very dangerous situations lately. Situations which you don’t even _need_ to be in, by the way, and I’m here to put an end to it.”

“Ohh-kaay,” Jason says, elongating each syllable in a bemused manner. “What is this about, Grayson? I know you’re not talking about the Sprang Soldiers, because you said yourself I could take care of them—”

“I’m talking about your _videos._ ” Tim holds his breath in anticipation.

“What videos? CCTV catch me pissing on a wall again?” A little air escapes Tim’s nostrils at the quip.

“God, no. Your—your _sex tapes._ ” Dick hisses the words like they might burn him if he says them too loud.

A beat. Then, quieter, “How’d you know?”

Tim raises his brows, surprised. He thought Jason would at least try to deny it, to question such an outlandish claim, but, he supposes, Jason has always been shameless.

Dick goes into a long-winded explanation about how one night he got bored of waiting for Damian to come out on patrol, so he decided to bother the second Robin, planning to sneak into his apartment and hassle him, before being stopped by what he saw through the window. At this point, he starts speaking softly again like he doesn’t know Tim’s the only other person present in the manor.

“Which one did you see?” Jason asks, sounding mostly unaffected by Dick’s lecture about leaving his blinds open.

“I didn’t know which one! So I hacked into your computer and found them and— _Deathstroke? Really?_ ” Dick’s voice rises two octaves and Tim suppresses the honk of laughter that wants to explode from his mouth.

“That’s none of your business. And how could you hack into my computer?” Jason says disbelievingly, no doubt looking upon Dick with suspicion. “Oracle helped me _secure_ that shit.”

“I’m not stupid, Jay.”

“Yeah, but you’re not _that_ smart.”

Dick sighs harshly. “Why, out of all people, do you let _Slade Wilson_ have sex with you?”

“Dunno,” he says, and Tim can _hear_ the shrug. “Feels nice. I get that you have some bad blood with him, but _I_ don’t. I’m not going to stop just ‘cause it hurts your feelings.”

“And if he hurts _you?_ ”

Jason makes a frustrated sound, Dick’s persistence finally getting to him. “He _won’t_. He hasn’t, and we’ve been fucking for six months. Look, I don’t see why you’re getting angry—if you didn’t want to see me fucking other people, you shouldn’t have gone _looking_ for it.”

Tim can admit, he sort of has a point there. Dick watching every single video, getting aroused and jerking off to one of them, then insisting upon demanding Jason to discontinue just screams ‘I’m a controlling hypocritical jerkwad,’ and Tim is almost sorry he didn’t try harder to stop Dick from doing it, but the free entertainment he gets now from listening to Dick and Jason hash it out is worth it.

“I’m not angry that you’re having sex with other people,” Dick replies evenly, “I’m angry that you’re having sex with other people and you’re not being _safe_ about it.”

“I _am_ safe about it.”

“Really? I counted three men who penetrated you and didn’t use any protection—”

Jason cuts him off with a sharp intake of breath. “ _Jesus,_ Dick, how _close_ were you watching—”

“—I don’t know if the women you’re seeing are taking any birth control, but then again, it doesn’t seem like you do much _fucking._ ”

A harsh exhale. Tim imagines Jason running his fingers through his hair, the way he always does when he’s annoyed. “Of course they’re all on the fucking pill. You’re a real piece of work, you know that? Making goddamn _assumptions_ based off a few videos. I have arrangements with them, I make sure they all abide by my rules.”

“Like?” Dick prompts.

“They’re all aware that I’m fucking other people. Regularly. So I make sure that we send each other our paperwork. Of course, I trust some of them more than others. I only recently stopped making some of them wear condoms.”

“Only… recently…” There’s a pause as Dick considers this. When he starts talking again he sounds a little hysterical. “Jason, some of those videos were from _February_. How long have you been doing this?”

“Well, I didn’t start fucking them all at the same time!”

“The longest, then.”

There are a few seconds of silence. Then Jason mumbles something Tim can’t quite catch.

“ _Three years!_ ” Dick exclaims, immediately doing away with Tim’s frustration at not being able to hear. “ _Who?_ ” he asks, but thinking on it, three years ago when Jason was nineteen, holding a new moniker under his belt and a grudge the size of a crowbar, taking his first steps on Gotham soil for the first time in years, there’s logically only one person it could be; Dick seems to come to the same realisation. “ _Bruce?_ Jason, three years ago you weren’t even _talking_ to Bruce!”

“There doesn’t really have to be much talking involved in fucking.”

“Oh my _god_. Are you—do you even _like_ them? Slade? Roman?”

“I’m warming up to Slade. Roman’s always just gonna be an asshole.”

Dick makes a strangled sound. “So you’re just letting these people _have_ you and you don’t even _like_ them!”

“I don’t have to like _them,_ ” Jason argues stubbornly. “I like their dicks just fine. And like I said, I have _rules,_ I’m not just letting them fuck me. It’s all consensual, I wouldn’t have kept those fucking videos if they weren’t.”

Dick makes a derisive noise. “ _Roman._ Why can’t you just have a normal relationship, and have sex with someone you actually like?”

“Like who?” Jason snaps. “ _You?_ ”

The pause Dick takes speaks volumes. “I didn’t say that.”

It’s too late, Jason knows he’s hit a sore spot. His voice turns smug, knowing that he has Dick pinned. “That’s it. You’re just jealous because I’m fucking everyone else but you.”

“I didn’t say that!”

“If you wanted to fuck me you should’ve just said so. I’m just a lonely little slut who’ll open his legs for anyone, right?” Chair feet scrape harshly along the floor.

“ _Jason,_ ” Dick says in a gasp, like Jason’s just offended his very delicate sensibilities.

“And you’re the perfect hunk who’ll stick his dick in anything. We’re just the perfect match, aren’t we?”

“Jason.” Tim hears another chair squeak. He pictures Dick standing and moving towards Jason with outstretched arms, trying to appear reasonable. “You know I’m not—”

“You don’t rule my life, Dick. I’m happy with what I have. Don’t start thinking you’re some sort of Prince Charming who’s gonna save me from some life of torment. You’re _not._ I _love_ getting fucked. I love being held down and used. I love going to different people every week, and none of them mind that I’ve been used six ways to Sunday. So unless you’re going to propose a fucking gangbang and bring all your friends, mind your own goddamn business, because you alone can’t give me what I want.”

There’s a long silence after that. Tim doesn’t dare breathe.

Then, footsteps—Jason’s coming towards the lounge room and Tim realises he doesn’t have anywhere to hide—

Jason walks into the room and Tim looks up at him, and when he sees the wetness of his eyes spilling onto his cheeks, he wishes he could disappear into the sofa. Jason jolts a little when he catches sight of Tim, and he wipes his cheeks quickly on the back of his sleeve, schooling himself until his expression is unreadable. “Drake. Didn’t know you were here.”

Tim could open his mouth to respond, but he’s scared of what might come out. A _‘You okay?’_ or a _‘Sorry, didn’t mean to overhear.’_ Maybe. Both would earn him a sarcastic remark. _‘Hey, Jason, just got in. What’s up?’_ Which might work if Jason were an idiot. _‘Want me to fuck the sadness out of you?’_ If he were a complete imbecile, maybe.

Fortunately for him, Jason speaks first. “You heard all of that, then.”

Tim bites his lip, trying to prevent himself from laughing at the absurdity of that last thought, then nods once. He’s starting to regret staying up all night to thoroughly review Jason’s videos, his sleep deprivation is screwing with his inhibitions.

“Let me guess. You’re the one who hacked into my computer.”

Tim doesn’t think he can manage lying. “Yes,” he admits, quietly.

Jason looks at him, head tipped to one side, judging. Then he’s moving, sauntering over to the sofa, and Tim’s breath seizes up in fear, arousal, and confusion, all at once, as Jason grabs and tosses Tim’s pad aside and plops himself down on his lap.

“Um—”

“You like?”

Tim doesn’t know if he’s talking about the videos or the way he just moved his ass against Tim’s crotch. “ _Yes,_ ” he answers, to both.

Jason leans in, nips at Tim’s ear. “You wanna make one?”

Tim shivers at the feeling of Jason’s hot breath on his skin. He really should be questioning Jason’s sudden mood change, but he’s just so _overwhelmed._ “What?”

“You wanna make a video with me?”

In another world, Tim would’ve made a witty quip about Jason being addicted to seeing himself getting fucked on camera, but as it is, this world’s Tim is currently facing sleep deprivation, coupled with the complete surprise of a two hundred and twenty-pound man pinning him to a sofa. Yes, unfortunately, this world’s Tim can barely keep his thoughts together to come up with a complete sentence. “V—video. _Yes._ ”

“You free tonight?”

He nods. Actually, his rational voice, pushed far, far back in his mind, reminds him that he has a proposal he has to write for tomorrow’s meeting at the Enterprises but, well. That can wait.

“I’ll text you the address.”

A little while later, when he’s trailing behind Jason as they both leave the manor, Tim realises that he never heard Dick leave the kitchen.

 

***

Jason sends him the address of an apartment on the outskirts of the central business district. He smooths his shirt down as he walks out of the elevator and runs his fingers several times through his hair. He takes a deep breath as he stops in front of the door, raising his fist to knock. The door opens before Tim can even knock once, and Jason looks out at him with excited, bright eyes. He’s shirtless, hair dripping wet, only wearing a pair of damp black shorts. He steps backwards into the room, making room for Tim to walk through the door.

He gestures Tim forward, saying, “Come inside.”

 _I intend to,_ Tim thinks, but he doesn’t voice that thought because it sounds terrible and he doesn’t really want to make assumptions.

Once inside, he realises that this must truly be Jason’s apartment because there’s a tea set on the coffee table that looks exactly like the one he has at one of his safe houses. There’s also a set of katanas on display on the far wall, along with various other weaponry that would look solely like decorations at anyone else’s home besides Jason’s.

“This is a nice place,” Tim says, feeling a little awkward now that he’s here. “Nice view.”

“You here to talk about the view?” Jason asks, pulling his arms up as he stretches, droplets of water running down his neck, down the line between his pecs, down his abs, into the V of his hips, and finally, finally absorbing into the band of his shorts.

Tim licks his lips. “Needed the confirmation that _that’s_ what we’re doing. I thought maybe…”

“I might’ve been joking?” Jason finishes for him and Tim shrugs. “Well, here’s your confirmation, Drake. Wanna see the bedroom?”

Feeling more encouraged now, Tim drags his eyes slowly and meaningfully up and down Jason’s body. “Among other things.”

Jason grins at him. “I never knew you could be like this. If I’d known I might’ve given you a call sooner.”

He gives Jason what he hopes is a flirty smile, quirking an eyebrow up. “Well, I’m here now. Maybe we can do some catching up?”

Jason shakes his head, laughing as he turns away. Tim follows as Jason walks down the hallway to the last door.

“Sit down,” Jason says, gesturing to the bed. “Take your pants off or something. I’m just gonna dry off.”

Tim pulls his boots and jeans off, throws them to a corner, and flops backwards onto the bed. He immediately feels like he’s sinking into a very expensive pool of cloth. He runs his hands over the red sheets. “What _is_ this?” he asks in wonder.

“You like it?” Jason’s voice travels over from the bathroom. “Can’t remember what it is exactly. It isn’t silk, if that’s what you’re thinking; silk and come don’t mix at all.” The sound of a hair dryer starts up.

Tim _does_ like it. All beds are beds, all sheets are sheets, but _this._ He could make love to this bed. He could die on this bed. He lies back and makes bed angels while he waits, enjoying the feeling of running his bare skin over the sheets. “This must be expensive,” he mutters, mostly to himself, when Jason enters the room, hair blown back and dry.

Jason slinks down onto the bed with a smirk, almost dislodging his shorts. “You might be surprised what a couple of sugar daddies can get you. If you want, I can hook you up.”

Tim’s only half-sure that Jason is joking. “No, thanks. Especially if they’re anything like Roman.”

Jason rolls his eyes, looking every bit the spoilt rich boy Tim knows he despises. “Not _all_ of them are. But Roman does give me the most expensive gifts. Fuckin’ _dotes_ on me. I’d say he feels bad for some of the things he makes me do, but then again, he’s Roman.”

“Well. I don’t really have the same interest in having sex with rich, older men as you do.”

“Not _just_ men, Timothy,” Jason says, turning himself onto his belly, propping his arms up onto a pillow. “Selina gives the best gifts if I go see her right after a heist.”

“What? Diamonds?”

Jason snorts. “She knows my type, Timmy. Diamond encrusted _blades._ ”

“Jesus. Can I see them?”

Jason waves a hand dismissively. “Later. I think we came here for something else, not a ‘get to know me.’”

 _I can think of one person who would like to get to know you._ “Where’s your camera? Thought we were making a video.”

“I didn’t mean _tonight._ ”

“Oh.”

Jason slides closer, settling himself by Tim’s side, and grins at him. He smells fresh up close like this. Fruity, but not too overwhelming. It’s pleasant, almost _delicate,_ and Tim drives away those thoughts as quickly as they come. Another Dick is the last thing Jason needs.

The grin softens when Tim wraps an arm around his waist. “I usually like to keep my firsts special. And private.”

“For some reason I can’t see your first with someone like Slade being special,” Tim says.

Jason snorts. “You’d think not, but you’d be surprised.”

Tim is about to make a retort about how a special surprise from someone like Slade probably isn’t a good thing but Jason suddenly leans in and the next thing he knows, Jason is kissing him, lips pressing softly, chastely, against his. Then Jason swipes once at his lower lip with his tongue, and he opens his mouth obligingly. He kisses slowly, sweetly, gently—and Tim is caught off guard because he didn’t think Jason would kiss like that at all, but maybe he shouldn’t be. Jason, after all, seems to like being taken care of—no… _dominated_.

Tim wonders how a boy like him could ever dream of dominating someone as large as Jason, how he could ever satisfy Jason’s wants. Obviously Jason sees something in him, otherwise he wouldn’t have invited him to his apartment, but Tim can’t get his mind around how this is supposed to work. He’s never done anything like this before, and the more he lingers on the question, the more lost he becomes.

Jason stops kissing him, leaning back, but leaving his hand stroking Tim’s chest. “What’s wrong?”

“Jason,” he says, and a burst of panicked laughter escapes his lips. “I have no clue what I’m doing. Are you sure you want _me?_ I mean, I’m tiny compared to you and I—”

Jason looks at him, blue eyes holding his in a stare. “I don’t expect you to be like Slade or Roman. You don’t have to be.” He pecks Tim’s cheek sweetly, leaning back with a smile. “But you know, I think you might be the first person I’ve slept with in a while that’s smaller than me.”

“Really?”

“Well, it’s been a while since I’ve seen Selina. There was also Rose—but she stopped talking to me after she found out I was fucking her dad.”

Tim widens his eyes, shaking his head. “You’re incorrigible.”

Jason laughs, if a little derisively. “God, I know. I can’t help myself. I see someone I just know will be able to _hold_ me down and _take_ what they want from me and it’s like my brain turns off and I start acting on autopilot. Rose would’ve been fine, she’s… terrifying. But her dad… he’s just _more,_ y’know?” Jason snorts. “Wasn’t very happy when she caught us. Said she would kill me, actually.”

“Sounds like the plot to some really bad porno.”

“I know. My whole life already is one.”

Tim doesn’t like seeing the sad look on Jason’s face. “What would the title be for that Slade porno? ‘Muscle man gets pounded by girlfriend’s dad.’”

Jason snorts, smiling so wide Tim can see his canines. “‘Muscle man’, Timmy?”

“ _Look_ at you.”

Jason hums, his gaze straying somewhere over Tim’s shoulder. “Sometimes I feel like it’d be easier if I looked like you. Or Dick. People would be more willing to do the things I want them to do.”

“It seems like you’ve already got quite the harem.” Tim pinches his nipple playfully. “A lot of people want you, Jay. A lot of people want to please you.”

“What about you? Do you want to please me?”

Tim smirks because he _knows_ the answer to this. “I think you want to please more than be pleased.”

Jason rolls his eyes, but Tim knows he’s right. “Anyway, let’s get some things straight. Protection,” he says, quirking a brow down at Tim, “have _you_ been tested?”

Tim groans, thumping his head against the headboard. “ _Fuck._ ”

Jason laughs. “No need for that. Just means we gotta use some rubbers, that’s all.”

“But I really wanted to…” Tim bites his lip, preventing himself from saying any more.

Jason grins. “You wanted to come inside me.”

“Yes,” he admits.

Jason taps a finger against his chin. “Well, there’s always next time. Unless… you wanted this to be a one time thing?”

“No,” Tim says quickly, “no, I wanna do this again.”

Jason laughs again, pressing his face into Tim’s neck. “Timmy, we haven’t even done anything. How do you know you’ll even want to do this again?”

“Well, it’s you.”

Jason’s smile suddenly fades, his eyes going soft. “If that isn’t the sappiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Tim bites back his surprise at that. Jason is _too_ easy, too soft, and it’s no wonder he’s fallen into bed with so many unsavoury partners if he’s this quick to fall for their wiles. “Sorry,” he says, and if Jason interprets that one way, it’s fine, because he’ll never know what Tim is really apologising for.

“No, it’s—” Jason turns away, leaning over to rummage through the bedside table drawer, but Tim doesn’t miss his cheeks going pink. “Guess I should start prepping myself if we’re gonna do this, right? I’m gonna make a bold assumption and say that you probably haven’t done this before, yeah?”

Tim glares at him. “I’ve had sex before, thank you, just not with a boy.”

Jason grins, coming back to his side with a bottle of lube and a condom packet. “Well, I’m no _boy,_ Timmy. And believe me, this is gonna be very different to your usual kind of sex. You’re inexperienced, so if you don’t mind, I’m gonna get myself ready quick so we can get to the fun part.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t be so sour, Tim. You can watch.” He turns around, his back to Tim, and drops his shorts.

Tim swallows, the pale expanse of Jason’s back presented to him, here, in real life. The broad sweep of his shoulders, the little hollow in his back, curving out to meet his—frankly— _delicious_ derrière. “What?”

“You can _watch._ ” Jason spreads his legs, backing up so that he’s positioned over Tim’s body, knees either side of Tim’s torso, his ass spread and hovering over Tim’s thrumming chest.

God, his dick is rising just at the feeling of Jason’s thighs encapsulating his body, all that power and muscle presented to Tim, like a gift waiting to be unwrapped. One day, he promises himself, one day he’ll get his mouth on Jason’s ass and make him come apart with his tongue.

Over him, Jason arches his back, sliding wet fingers over his ass cheeks and towards his hole. He pulls himself open with his other hand, then dips a middle finger in. Tim watches as it sinks in to the knuckle and pulls back out again, stretching the skin around his ass as he fucks himself with one finger. Jason is almost silent save for the deep breaths; Tim assumes he’s concentrating hard on the task at hand.

After a short while, Jason adds his index finger, and the bigger girth inside him finally pulls a soft moan from his lips. “Fuck,” he breathes. “I’d get you to slap me or something while I do this but I don’t wanna scare you off just yet.”

Tim represses a snort. _Oh, Jason, if only you knew._

Jason starts rocking down into his own fingers, letting go of his ass to support his weight as he does so. His entrance swallows his digits up nice and quickly, but Tim supposes that any hole that sees as many cocks as Jason’s does would be the same.

He hums contentedly as he pulls his fingers out, then collapses forward onto the bed, panting slightly from the effort of holding himself up. Tim stares. Pink. Wet. Jason’s gaping hole is all he sees. Everything he’s fantasised about—how warm Jason is inside, how _tight_ —is in front of him, prime for the taking. And it isn’t a dream. No, he runs a hand over Jason’s ass to check. It definitely isn’t a dream.

Jason looks over his shoulder, grinning back at him. “Baby need attention?” He turns around fully, kneeling over Tim, pulling his briefs down to his thighs, ripping open the condom packet and sliding it over Tim’s cock. He stares down at it for a few seconds, apparently battling with a decision in his head before he leans down and swallows him whole, the head of Tim’s cock reaching the back of Jason’s throat.

“Christ,” Tim chokes, hand flying out to twist his fingers in Jason’s hair. None of the girls he’s been with have managed to deepthroat him before, and Jason has just done it all in one go. He really shouldn’t be surprised though, Jason truly is adept at things he puts his mind to. “ _Fuck._ ”

Jason hums, pulling back only a little before he sinks down and his lips touch the base of Tim’s cock again. He pulls off with a loud _slurp,_ then starts jacking the base of Tim’s cock as he licks around Tim’s head, eyes almost shut, lost in the bliss of giving a blowjob.

“Jason,” Tim hisses. “Come on.”

Jason pulls off slowly, licking up from the base of Tim’s cock, then flicking the head with his tongue, grinning up at Tim as he climbs up to kiss him.

“So eager,” Jason tells him, slipping his fingers in the gaps between buttons on Tim’s shirt, tickling Tim’s chest. “You really _do_ want this, baby boy?”

Tim grabs Jason’s wrist and pulls his fingers away; Jason pouts at him. “I would’ve thought that were obvious by now.”

“Just checking, smartass. Take your nerdy shirt off.”

Tim does so, fingers fumbling slightly with the buttons as he tries to watch Jason at the same time. Jason turns away again, his back to Tim as he kneels over him, and leans back on his heels, wrapping a hand around Tim’s cock. He scoots back slightly, and Tim feels the head of his cock jab Jason’s ass cheeks as he misses trying to get it in.

Tim shucks his shirt off, then, a little impatiently, “You need some help with that?”

“Shut up. You’re just so small I’m scared I’ll lose your dick if I let go.”

Tim rolls his eyes. “Hilarious. Size jokes. You wanna fuck yourself?”

“Hush, Timmy, I’m joking, you’ll—” His breath hitches as he finally gets Tim’s cock inside, and he lets go as he sinks down. “You’ll do just fine.”

Tim clenches his teeth. Jason—hot and wet and _tight_ —swallows him down, continues lowering himself until Tim can feel his fat ass cheeks resting on his thighs. He grabs them with both hands, grinning at the way Jason jolts. Jason takes a long pause there, the tight muscles in his ass fluttering as he adjusts to the stretch. After he gets his breathing back in order, he jibes, “Second best ass this side of America.”

Jason doesn’t take the bait. “Yeah. You gonna fuck it or cherish it, baby bird?” He wriggles a little in Tim’s lap, grinding until he’s as far down as he can go on Tim’s cock.

Tim lets out a low moan, watching the dimples above Jason’s ass disappear and reappear as he dances. He moves his hands up, around Jason’s waist, then rests his thumbs in the divots there. “God. Both.”

Jason lifts up a little then sinks back down, the little laugh he lets out cut off by a gasp.

He feels good on Tim’s cock, feels _perfect,_ and Tim would let him sit and warm his cock _forever,_ but the longer he stays on top of Tim, the more Tim can’t feel his legs. “You’re so heavy,” he complains, wiggling his toes to rid himself of the pins and needles that have started to develop in his feet.

“Calling me fat, baby—?”

“Calling you _lazy._ Stop with the ‘baby bird’.”

Jason chuckles. “You know I say the same thing with Roy. He won’t stop calling me ‘Jaybird’—”

“I _know._ ”

Jason pauses, giving him a curious look, like he’s considering something. “Right. I forgot you watched them.”

“ _Jason,_ ” he says, lowering his voice, pushing the word out as forcefully as someone in his position can.

It seems to work; Jason straightens up, then, bracing his hands on Tim’s legs, begins a slow rhythm of fucking himself on Tim’s cock, lifting himself up just barely then sinking down again.

“Feel good?” Jason asks.

“Yeah,” he groans. He slowly lifts his hips, following Jason up, his cock delving deeper into Jason’s hole.

“That’s it, baby bird. Fuck me.”

Tim continues thrusting up into Jason slowly, fighting against the urge to just give up his self-control completely and jackhammer into Jason’s ass. Jason seems to be enjoying himself, his head tilted back, a soft, contented sigh leaving his lips every time Tim’s cock sinks completely into him.

It’s not enough, not close to how Tim wants it, but a moment later, as if hearing Tim’s thoughts, Jason begins to pick up speed, slamming back down on Tim’s thighs, their skin connecting with a loud _thwap._ It hurts, the way he drives himself back onto Tim, all that muscle and power focused on one spot between Tim’s legs, and he makes a mental note never to fuck Jason this way again.

“Jason,” he starts.

Jason is occupied, bouncing up and down, his ass cheeks smacking loudly against Tim’s thighs, nonsense pouring out of his mouth. “Oh, I want you so bad, baby bird. God, the things I want you to do to me.”

“Jason, shut _up._ Don’t want the porn talk.”

Jason’s mouth opens again, and Tim just knows he’s going to say something absolutely ridiculous, so he shoves up and against him, sitting up as Jason falls forward onto the mattress, bouncing once before he twists around to look at Tim, his eyes wide and mouth open in a surprised _O._  The manoeuvre unfortunately dislodged Tim’s cock from his ass, so Tim pushes him over so he’s laying flat on his back, and rearranges himself around his splayed legs, kneeling in between them and gripping his waist with one hand to keep him in place.

Once Jason gets over his shock, he’s laughing breathlessly, wrapping his fingers around Tim’s wrist almost gingerly. “I knew you had it in you, you dirty boy,” he says, smiling even as Tim thrusts roughly into him.

“I told you to _shut up._ ” Tim shoves his free hand over Jason’s mouth, muffling the rest of Jason’s words.

Jason’s eyes are bright and amused above Tim’s fingers, and Tim presses his hand down harder so he doesn’t feel his lips still stretched into a grin. As defiant as ever, Jason slips his tongue out and licks at Tim’s fingers playfully, wiggling his eyebrows at an impressive speed.

Tim snorts, taking his hand away before Jason can molest it further with his tongue. “You’re so stupid.”

“Oh yeah, talk dirty to me like that—”

Tim, finished with Jason’s antics, takes hold of him with both hands, heaving him up unto his thighs, and doesn’t wait for him to adjust to the different angle before he’s hammering into him, Jason’s attention immediately snapping to him with a yelp. He’s obviously doing something right, because Jason’s cock, a little soft from neglect, stiffens almost comically fast, and Jason becomes too occupied to talk. Tim watches, enraptured, as Jason’s body locks up, back rising off the bed, supported only by his wide shoulders. His mouth opens in a silent scream, and Tim, unsure if he’ll come untouched or not, reaches out anyway and takes him in hand, stroking him fast, and staring as Jason descends into a full-body twitch and spurts all over his own torso.

The sight brings him close to his own release, so he pulls out and leans over Jason with a question on his lips, “Can I come on you?”

“Come on me?” Jason repeats, and starts speaking more eloquently than he should be so soon after an orgasm that rendered him mute. “You’ve been watching too much porn, Timmy—”

“Can I come on you or what,” Tim snaps.

Jason hesitates for a second before saying, “Yeah, yeah, but not on my face.”

Tim pulls the condom off and starts stripping his cock, moving himself to Jason’s side, and aiming down at his chest. He groans loudly as he comes, the white lines of his come landing on Jason’s pecs, across his nipples, joining Jason’s own lines over his stomach.

He breathes harshly for a few seconds, staring down at the mess they’ve created before he collapses beside Jason on the bed, looking blearily up at the ceiling.

“You know,” Jason says after a few silent moments between them, “people usually at least hand me a towel to clean up with after we’re done.”

Tim waves a hand dismissively in the air. “Soon. Give me a few.”

Jason huffs and in the next second, he’s sticking his toes in Tim’s face.

“Cut it out,” Tim growls, swatting his foot away.

“Get me a towel, asshole.”

Tim groans and forces himself to sit up and crawl off the bed, but not before giving Jason a good hard shove. He pads into the bathroom and finds a hand towel in one of the cupboards. He runs it under warm water, then, upon re-entering the bedroom, throws it at Jason’s face. Sex must take more out of Jason than he thought, because Jason doesn’t manage to stick his hand out in time, and it lands with a satisfying _squelch._

“That’s it,” Jason mutters, after he’s removed the towel and started wiping at the come on his chest with it, “you’re never invited back here again.”

“This is your apartment,” Tim replies evenly, slipping under the covers as he does so, “I’m your guest. You need to be hospitable.”

Jason throws the towel to the side and climbs in beside Tim, “You just fucked me. I’m sore and I’m tired and I think having your cock up my ass is more than hospitable, right?”

Tim doesn’t say anything more, as anything else will just lead to more talking, and thus less time to sleep, so he just turns away from him and shuts his eyes, letting his exhaustion take over. He’s on the edge of sleep when Jason speaks up again.

“Would you mind getting the light?”

Tim reconsiders his decision to stay the night.

 

***

Dick is there the next time he comes to the manor to use the lab equipment. He’s at the computer running some data analysis, paying no mind to Tim at the microscope except to say hello. He shows no sign of having heard Jason invite Tim over to his apartment, but Tim knows he’s probably saving the inevitable shouting match for when Jason is actually present, and perhaps when they’re not in Bruce’s company. Speaking of Bruce, there’s a little thing going unspoken between him and Dick, some tension running through the air, and Tim would bet all his money on it being because of Jason. Dick must have confronted him already, and Tim bemoans the fact that he wasn’t there to see it, but if they’re working in each other’s company without any arguing going on, it must not have been that bad.

Of course, all these assumptions go out the door when Bruce asks Dick to pass a data pad and Dick goes _off._

“So that’s it, huh?” Dick says, completely ignoring Bruce’s request, his body going rigid with anger. He doesn’t even turn from the computer screen to look at Bruce. “We’re just gonna pretend that everything’s fine? I may have been born in the circus but even I know that ignoring an elephant this big is not healthy.”

“Dick,” Bruce growls, before changing to a placating tone after glancing over at Tim, “as I said before, Jason is a grown man who can make his own decisions. We should respect them.”

“So you’ll dictate the rest of his life, if and when he comes to the manor, whether or not he can stay, what missions he goes on, with who; but when it comes to him having sex with _dangerous_ people you won’t interfere?” Dick snaps back. “You have a very strange, skewed sense of morality.”

Tim watches Bruce’s chest rise and fall in a silent sigh, giving another little helpless look at Tim. Tim shrugs back, doing his best to convey, ‘Hey, it’s okay, I’m in the same boat. I, too, am having sex with your second Robin and have no plans to stop anytime soon. Go us for having a dubious morality,’ in his face.

He isn’t sure what Bruce interprets from the look, but he says, “Tim, could you ask Alfred to make some more tea?” and decides that it doesn’t matter anyway, he’ll take whatever exit from _that_ conversation he can get.

***

The sixteenth time he and Jason have sex it’s only been a little over a week since their first night together. He heads out right after his last meeting; one of the receptionists had asked where he was going in such a rush, to which he’d said something vague about a date, and the rest of them had teased and called him overeager, but none of them had seen the texts he’d been receiving the whole day.

Tim scrolls through them in the elevator, ensuring his face is blank as he rereads the entire conversation. The messages about restraints and blindfolds all sound well and good, but his eyes keep snapping to the line, ‘ _choke me with your cock_ ’. Now there’s an idea.

In the time between then and now, Jason had made him repeat his colour-coded safewords several times, and made him memorise the many rules he has set out for himself and his partners. He’d also belligerently reminded Tim to get himself checked, teasing him with the temptation of a ‘breeding’ as he so eloquently put it.

Tim himself has also improved, or at least he thinks so—from the way Jason’s begun raking his fingernails across Tim’s back, breathless requests for _more_ whispered into his neck as Tim spreads him wide, he must be doing something right. At least he’s stopped filling the air with his pornographic talk. Tim likes to think that he’s improved so much that Jason doesn’t feel the need to do that anymore, so caught up in his own pleasure that he doesn’t have a mind for anything else. He isn’t at Roman’s level—Jason had assured him that he doesn’t need to be—but the thing is, he _wants_ to be. Ever since he watched Jason come apart underneath Roman’s gloves, whining, begging, and crying, it’s been all he can think about. How to be more like him. He’s glad he lives alone because if anyone saw his internet history they’d never let him live it down. As it is, he’s free to learn in private the intricacies of BDSM, the importance of consent, and disturbingly detailed insights into just how much pleasure one can gain from pain.

It’s a little much, he thinks, the deeper down the rabbit hole he goes, so he’s stopped devoting too much time to his research, instead spending time getting to learn _Jason._ Hence, how they’d managed to have sex with each other fifteen times in the eight days they’ve been seeing each other. Jason must not be in contact currently with Slade or any of the other people he usually sees, because he hasn’t refused to see Tim once, happily falling into bed with him every time he asks. He’d thought Jason had a sort of schedule with the others, seeing them once a week or once a month or whatever suited him best, but he’d chastised himself for that thought, deeming that process too much like a service and not what it truly is: sex. Leisurely, no strings attached, indulgent sex.

As soon as he walks through the door, Jason jumps him and ruts against him on the floor. Tim must be older than he feels because he takes a long nap after that, sated but tired.

He’s woken up a few hours later by a very eager Jason snuggled up behind him, his hardness pressed against the small of Tim’s back.

“You’re a sex addict,” he says, but he ends up letting Jason suck his dick anyway.

Tim jerks his hips, testing the waters a little. Fortunately, Jason doesn’t seem to mind a bit of thrusting, sinking his mouth back down on Tim’s cock as Tim starts fucking his throat.

Tim grunts. “You know you’re missing a good blowjob video.”

Jason pulls off and looks at him. “You want that to be our video?” he asks, leaning down to rub his cheek against the side of Tim’s cock, looking up at Tim through his lashes.

Tim can’t stop staring at his mouth, wet and red and _fucked._ “Either put it back in your mouth or put it in your ass. We’ll talk videos later.”

Jason laughs, and Tim can feel the puffs of his breath on his pelvis. “Bossy. And _videos,_ Tim? A little presumptuous—”

Tim grabs his head and forces him down into his cock again. He holds Jason there until he’s sure he needs to come up for air, and he lets Jason take a deep breath before he shoves him down once more. Jason smacks a hand against his thigh when he comes up again.

“ _Jeez_ —Timmy,” he pants, gulping for air. The corners of his eyes are wet. “ _Fuck._ ” But his cock sticking straight up against his abdomen tells Tim he isn’t entirely opposed to the rough treatment.

“Sorry,” he apologises, pulling his brows down into a concerned expression.

Jason shakes his head, though he’s still trying to find his breath. “That’s okay. You’re…”

“I’m what?” Tim prompts, a little worried that he’s overstepped his boundaries.

Jason suddenly grins. “You’re fucking nasty,” he says, and Tim rolls his eyes, though the words quell his concern. “You ready for round two?” Jason asks.

Tim all but vigorously nods his head.

Jason preps himself while Tim watches, lazily stroking himself, but when he moves to get on top, Tim stops him, a firm hand on his broad chest. “I don’t think you should be on top again,” he states bluntly. At Jason’s confused and slightly hurt look, he explains, “You’re too big. You crushed me last night. And all the other nights you get on top.”

Jason seems to hunch in a little. “Right. You think I should—”

“Get on your knees.”

Jason opens his mouth like he’s going to say something, but seems to think better of it, instead going to the head of the bed to kneel and grasp onto the bars of the headboard.

“This suits you better,” Tim tells him, and feels a rumble of satisfaction as Jason shivers at the words.

As Tim crawls over to situate himself in between Jason’s legs, he snatches the lube bottle up, drizzling some on his cock, stroking himself to get it all over.

“You ready, Jay?” he asks.

Jason takes a moment before he answers with a quiet _yes,_ still seeming shocked at the direction this has gone in.

He pushes in, Jason’s ass like a vice around him, but he doesn’t stop, just keeps going until he’s all the way in, hips flush with Jason’s ass, Jason cursing softly beneath him. He doesn’t tell Tim to slow down, so Tim takes that as permission to start fucking him as hard as he can. Jason howls, fingers gripping the bars so hard they turn white.

The angle is a bit too hard to keep up, Jason’s legs longer than his, and he has to push off the bed slightly to reach. He nudges Jason’s knees apart so that he’s lower, closer to the bed, so Tim can slide his cock in him without straining.

Jason is making so much noise, Tim finds it surprising no one next door has complained. He’s whining and gasping, sobbing and moaning, obviously lost to his pleasure, but Tim feels like there’s something missing, something that didn’t happen last night or any of the other nights, something essential to Jason getting off that he hasn’t indulged in yet.

He takes a risk. “You love your little brother’s cock in your ass, don’t you?” he rasps, voice low and commanding like he knows Jason likes it.

Jason whines, hand reaching back to grab Tim’s arm. “Oh, _oh, Tim._ ”

 _Bingo._ “Who’s fucking you? Say it. Who am I?”

Jason pauses. “Tim. _Tim._ ”

He smacks his hips harder against Jason as punishment, enjoying the way Jason yelps. “Try again.”

“My brother—my _baby brother._ ”

“That’s right.”

Jason gets louder at his words, so loud Tim thinks he might be getting a headache. He grabs Jason by the neck and pushes him down, pressing his face against the pillows. His noises come out muffled now, and Tim smirks to himself as he continues plowing Jason’s ass.

“I can’t believe my older brother is such a slut for my dick.”

Jason moans something that sounds suspiciously like a _nooo._

“Now half the family’s had you. Wonder how long it’ll take for you to fuck us all. We know Dick is definitely willing.”

Jason snaps his head to the side so Tim can hear him curse. “ _Shut up._ Shut up, you sick fuck.”

Tim grinds himself down hard on Jason, digging his feet into the bed to get as far in as possible. “ _You’re_ the sick fuck, getting off on your little brother’s cock.”

Jason cries out, another protest on his lips. “I’m _not._ I’m not, Timmy, _please._ ”

Tim lets up a little. He knows Jason isn’t, he knows Jason doesn’t even think of him as a brother, and neither does Tim; they’d only met three years ago. But it’s the dirtiness of it, the taboo, the way it _sounds_. He can’t imagine himself being called ‘master’ or ‘sir’ or ‘daddy’. But ‘baby brother’—it’s so perfect, a sound reminder of how depraved this is—he thinks he can get used to it. He leans in close, as close as he can to Jason’s ear. “What do you want?” He slows his thrusts, giving Jason a little bit of reprieve as well as himself.

“Don’t like when you—m’not _sick,_ Timmy, don’t. Don’t say that…” His lashes are wet with droplets of tears from what Tim can see of the side of his face, his lips pulled into a pained grimace.

Tim takes pity on him, pulling out. “Turn over, Jason, look at me.”

Jason turns over, hissing slightly as he lies on his sore ass, before Tim puts his hands under his legs and pushes them up, lifting Jason’s ass off the bed.

“You think normal big brothers like getting fucked up the ass by their baby brothers? You think they like sucking their dicks?”

Jason shakes his head, looking betrayed. He probably thought Tim was going to reassure him that he isn’t sick, not reaffirm his fears. Tim isn’t like that though, he likes the idea of dragging Jason down into the dirt and tarnishing his expectations. But watching all those videos, Tim certainly noticed a different _theme_ going on. He wonders…

“That’s right. No _normal_ older brothers do. But you’re not normal, are you? No, you’re _special,_ Jason. Older brothers take care of their little brothers, but you’re going one step beyond all of them.” He slides into Jason again, cherishing the pained whine that escapes his lips. “You’re making me happy in every way you can, Jay. Don’t be sad.”

“Making— _oh_ —you—happy?” Jason asks, words coming between every thrust.

“Yes, Jay. You’re so _good._ ” There’s the key word that turns Jason’s little pained sounds into happy noises again. “ _Yes._ You’re such a good brother, Jay. Such a good brother for taking care of your little bro. Taking such good care of me. Aren’t you? Look how you’re spread open on my cock.”

Jason expression turns from a grimace to one of ecstasy, his eyes rolling back in his head, fingers coming up to play with his own nipples. “ _Oh my god,_ ” he gasps. “Yes. Yes, yes, yes—” The praise gets him excited, Tim can feel it all around him.

“That’s it. Squeeze tight. Tight around my cock.”

Jason sobs, muscles clenching in his ass. “ _Tim—_ ”

“Yeah, like that.”

“Tim. I’m close, I’m so close—”

“ _No._ You don’t get to come until I have.”

Jason’s mouth drops open in shock. “Tim, we didn’t—I can’t—”

“Hold it. _Hold it,_ Jason.”

Jason is panting hard, eyes turned up to the ceiling as he concentrates on not coming. He’s muttering something feverishly between gasps, and if Tim listens hard enough he can hear Jason saying _I can do it I can do it_ over and over again.

Tim feels himself come to a peak at hearing those words. Of course. _Of course,_ Jason is so fucking _eager_ to please.

He explodes, white bursting behind his eyes, and nerves firing throughout his body as Jason whimpers underneath him. His legs start twitching with the aftershocks, but he continues thrusting hard into Jason’s body, ensuring he milks every bit of his come out into the condom.

He almost forgets about the man laying under him, so swept away by his own orgasm, so he quickly wraps his hand around his cock and says, “Come, Jason,” and Jason does, squeezing uncomfortably tight around Tim as he shoots all over his own chest, painting his tits, as Roman so eloquently called them.

Tim, because he can’t help himself from using Jason in every way he can, runs his fingers through the mess and shoves them into Jason’s open, panting mouth. He obediently licks them clean, and the next batch too, after Tim scoops it all up into his fingers. When he’s done, Tim pulls out and takes the condom off. He ties it off and throws it somewhere over his shoulder, earning him a scowl.

“Nasty,” Jason admonishes him.

“And you’re not?”

Jason purses his lips, then he’s smiling and pulling Tim down beside him, pressing kisses under his jaw. “God. You’re a natural, Tim. I honestly had no idea you’d be like that.”

“Thanks. I think you bring it out in me.”

Jason laughs breathlessly. “Fuck. We’re definitely doing this again. A little more practice and you might be as good as Roman.” He nuzzles into Tim’s neck. “I can teach you all the best ways to hold me down.”

“I’ve always wanted to be trained to be the perfect psychotic dom,” Tim replies dryly, though his heart kicks up at the words.

Jason laughs again. If Tim’s being honest with himself, he could get used to hearing the sound. “He’s not _that_ bad. Gets a little controlling, but he respects my rules. I respect his.”

“Huh.” He knows he and Jason have yet to completely establish their own rules, he just wonders how far he can push the boundaries he already has in place, wants to know how far Jason would go for him. Perhaps with time, with experience, they’ll come to learn each other, know each other’s limits and weaknesses and Tim will learn how exactly to please Jason, and be pleased in return.

Jason presses his mouth insistently against Tim’s, vying for a nice make out before they sleep again. He opens his mouth obligingly.

For now, he’s happy with letting Jason get what he wants. Next time, he’ll show him what he’s missing.

***

“What about Slade? What is he like?”

“He likes using me. Doesn’t get off much on the controlling thing like Roman does. He just likes having a bunch of young sluts to keep around and use whenever he’s bored. Gets off on the ‘daddy’ thing though. Pervert.”

Tim looks at the scowl that forms on Jason’s face as he talks about Slade and laughs at his hypocrisy. “You get off on it too, Jason.”

“I never said I _didn’t._ ”

They’re lying in bed together, talking about Jason’s other conquests, and though it’s early in the morning, Tim can already feel his dick stirring.

“What about Bruce?”

“Bruce?” Jason’s thick eyebrows raise expressively above his eyes. “Bruce is a special case. I’ve always had a thing for him, especially when I was Robin. That happen to you? You ever pop one whenever he got too rough sparring with you?” He laughs when Tim gives him a bemused look and shakes his head. “Well. Big handsome man comes and rescues me off the street, puts me in green panties to run around in at night, tells me I’m good, I’m full of potential—it’ll do a lot to your feelings and shit.”

“ _Your_ feelings. Dick went through it first and never developed feelings like _those_ towards Bruce.” Jason’s own words from last night—‘sick fuck’—simmer up and settle between them, and Tim sees something dark grow in Jason’s eyes.

“Well, I’m not like Dick.”

Tim settles his hand over Jason’s crotch, rubbing against him casually with the back of his fingers. “What did Bruce do, Jason?”

Jason sighs, shifting his legs apart so Tim has better access. “When I came back, I figured I’d mess with him, give him something to think about along with the bodies I left at his doorstep every night. I’d push my ass against him when we fought, I’d say all this shit about missing my daddy, I’d fucking jack off where I knew he’d be watching. I was fucking crazy.

“So one night he catches me, I get all hot and bothered with him holding me down. He freezes, then he starts backing off but I tell him I miss him so much. He says he misses me too. Then the craziest fucking thing happens. He starts tearing off my clothes, thought he was grabbing my weapons, but then he starts undoing his belt and his pants, and I realise he’s about to pound me into the roof of this fucking government building. It hurt so fucking bad, it was incredible, I don’t think he realised how hard he was going. Then when he finished with me, he panicked and ran away. He left me on that fucking rooftop with my pants around my ankles and come smeared all over my asshole.

“Little did he know he’d awoken a beast that night. From then on, it’s been the only way I can fuck.” Jason huffs. “Can you believe it? I made Batman go crazy. When would he ever fuck one of his Robins? He was out of his fucking mind. Still is, ‘cause he keeps seeing me.”

Tim’s dick twitches at the thought of Jason being used up and left out in the open where anyone could see him. “You make a lot of people crazy.”

“Yeah. I’m a slut.” Jason sighs, his eyes drifting towards the window.

Tim humours him, brushing his bangs away from his face. “Is being a slut so bad?”

Jason shrugs. “I like feeling wanted. It didn’t used to happen too much, you know, I was too angry, too rough, people didn’t like that, so when people did start liking me, I just fucking _clinged_ to ‘em.”

“Well, look how many people _want_ you, Jay. And they aren’t just average joes off the street. Bruce, Slade, Roman. These are some high rollers. _Dick_ wants you. Dick, the golden boy.” He smirks. “Our eldest brother,” he adds, enjoying the way Jason squirms as he whispers it into his ear. He pops his tongue out and licks the shell of Jason’s ear, breathing on it softly to make the little hairs on his skin stand up. It’s a rather unorthodox way of doing it, but he is softening him up before he asks the next question; he knows Jason isn’t going to like it. “Speaking of Dick,” he starts, “I meant to ask—are you using me to make him angry?”

Jason freezes; he doesn’t look at him. “Little bit.”

Tim shifts, crossing his legs. “I’m not mad or anything. But don’t you think there are better ways of doing that?”

This time Jason does look at him. “I said a _little bit._ I wanted to have sex with you, even before Dick confronted me about all this.” He waves a hand around. “It’s just killing two birds with one stone, I suppose.”

Tim does not grin at the fact that he got to have Jason before Dick did. He is not that immature, but who can blame him if he does well up a little in pride at Jason’s words. “Well, if it means anything, I wanted to have sex with you, too.”

Jason smiles smugly, turning on his side and leaning on his hand. “Aw, birdie. You really like me, huh?”

“I didn’t say that,” Tim says dismissively, but by the way Jason smirks, he thinks he’s caught Tim.

Jason’s thigh—Christ, is it thick—swings up and onto Tim’s waist. He moves it slowly up and down, rubbing it against Tim’s crotch. “Huh. Timothy Junior sure likes me.”

All the receptors in _Timothy Junior_ fire signals up to his brain, getting him ready for round two. “How much time do you have?”

Jason’s eyes light up. “Baby, I have all morning.”

***

Tim gets Jason off by choking him with one of the bandanas he has in his drawers. He comes all over Jason’s face, then leaves him for work.

In the evening, after Tim’s come home, he gets a message from Jason asking if he wants to meet up and go on patrol. He says yes, of course, and after fixing his hair in the mirror for ten minutes, then realising it’s just going to get blown around, he dons his outfit and flies off to meet him.

There are a few minor crimes that they manage to stop, a few convenience store robberies, one cat burglar, and they spend most of their time racing each other across rooftops, teasing and toying with each other the whole time. It’s almost… sweet.

Of course, Dick has to show up and ruin it. He’s off in the distance, on another rooftop at the same level, and once he catches sight of them, for a second, he looks like he’s about to book it in the other direction, but after a moment’s hesitation, he bounds right up to them, chin held high.

It’s pure luck that no one else is around to hear, and Tim thanks God for that, because what happens next isn’t pretty.

“So you did fuck,” is how Dick greets them, a scowl on his face. “I heard you in the manor. Wasn’t expecting Tim to take you up on it, but I guess this family is just full of surprises.”

“Dick, come on,” Tim says, attempting to be reasonable, “We’re not even doing anything, we’re just patrolling—”

“Don’t lie,” Dick snaps. “You two never used to patrol together, now suddenly you’re best buds? No.” He shakes his head. “I don’t think you’re _just_ patrolling.”

Tim’s jaw clenches involuntarily. “Lower your voice—”

“Did you at least use protection? Or are you being as careless with Tim as all those criminals you see?” Dick doesn’t wait for them to answer, just keeps on powering through with a mirthless smile on his face. “God. You’ll fuck anything that moves, don’t you? You don’t even _care._ ”

Tim is taken aback; he’s never seen Dick like this before. Though he was also expecting something like this to happen, he was hoping that Dick would be able to rise above not give in to his jealousy. He didn’t know he could be this unpleasant—Dick pulling at the tentative strings holding his and Jason’s newly resurrected relationship together and ripping them all down. Forcing himself into Jason’s life and trying to make him accept his authority, trying to instill all these restrictions—it’s not like him, and, Tim thinks a little hysterically, maybe Jason really does make everyone crazy. He turns to Jason for his reaction, but he just stands tall with his arms crossed, not bothering to take off his helmet.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” the taller man says, and though his voice synthesiser disguises whatever he might be feeling, his voice coming out robotic and flat, Tim knows he’s a second away from lashing out and starting a fight. “I’m done trying to justify myself to you, you won’t listen to anything I say.”

Dick gives a little disbelieving laugh. “I _am_ listening. But _you’re_ not listening to _me_. How _could_ you—”

“Oh, fuck you, Grayson. I’m not in the mood for this back-and-forth bullshit. I’m leaving,” Jason utters, turning on his heel and moving in the opposite direction. “Red, send me half of the reports later, I’ll deal with them,” he adds as he makes for the ledge.

Dick yells after him. “We are _not_ done here! _Listen_ —”

“Listen to this, douchebag,” Jason snarls back, “ _Fuck. You!_ ” He flips Dick off before reaching the ledge and dropping down. There’s no grappling hook after that, which means Jason is keeping low to the ground and between buildings; everyone knows Dick is solely a rooftop boy.

Said rooftop boy growls, spinning around to turn on Tim now. “What does he see in you? You’re not even interested in him!”

Tim tries not to be offended, gently reminding himself that Dick isn’t thinking rationally at the moment. “How do you know who I’m interested in?”

“Oh, for crying out loud,” Dick moans, tilting his head up to the sky and glaring at it like it offends him. “You only want him because of the videos. Before that you wanted nothing to do with him!”

“Does it matter?” Tim snaps. “You don’t own him. You can’t call dibs on a person. Perhaps if you were just a _little_ more accepting—”

“Then he’d want me?” Something cracks through the anger, and as Dick continues, his voice breaking, Tim realises it’s _hurt._ “I don’t just want a fuck, Tim, I want _him._ ” He turns away, but not before Tim catches the pained look on his face, and cries out suddenly, running his fingers roughly through his hair.

 _Oh God,_ Tim thinks with dread filling his chest, _Dick might_ love _him_.

Tim opens his mouth, but realising he has nothing good to say, purses his lips. He can’t answer for Jason, and he can’t think of anything else to say, too shocked at his silent realisation to think clearly. Dick might love Jason, and Jason can never know because who knows what he’d say to that, what he’d do. He’d break Dick’s heart, that’s for sure. _Is_ breaking his heart. God, this is a mess.

“If you really care,” he says slowly, still unsure of his parting words, if they’d even get through to Dick, “you’d stop trying to rule over him. He’s happy doing what he does. Stop trying to take that away from him.”

Dick doesn’t turn around to face him, so Tim has no idea whether he acknowledges his words or not. He stares at the tense line of Dick’s back before he leaves, heading home.

He doesn’t know what Dick plans to do now, but he hopes, for his sake, that he doesn’t do anything stupid.

***

Jason barges through the door, wearing a stormy expression that puts Tim on the defence immediately.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

Jason rips his own hoodie off and throws it onto the back of a chair. “Dick Grayson is what.”

Tim puts his laptop down on the coffee table as Jason stomps around the room. “What happened?”

Jason stills, staring at the ground, his chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath, his fists clenched. “He… he came onto me.”

“Jason,” Tim calls, but Jason doesn’t move. “Jason, look at me.” Jason looks up at that, turning his body towards the sound of Tim’s voice, but not quite meeting his eyes. That won’t do. He lowers his voice, forceful, like he’s issuing an order, “Jason, come here.”

Jason straightens up and walks towards Tim on the sofa, and Tim widens his legs so Jason can kneel on the carpet between them. Tim wraps his hand around the back of Jason’s head and pulls him forward so his chin rests on Tim’s thigh.

His pale cheeks are flushed, his big blue-green eyes framed by those dark lashes—God, he’s pretty. And right now, he’s all Tim’s.

“What did you do?” he asks, keeping his hands on Jason’s head so he can’t look anywhere else.

The line of Jason’s Adam’s apple rises and falls as he swallows. “What else? I punched him in the nose and came here.”

Tim withholds a grimace. He wasn’t expecting Jason to be so violent, but perhaps he should have lowered his expectations for the family hothead. He issues a silent apology to Dick, wherever he may be, but he also makes a mental reminder to reprimand him, because honestly, what was he _thinking._ On the bright side, he supposes it wasn’t a bad idea to give Jason the codes to his apartment after all. Now Jason can come straight to him whenever he’s feeling needy.

“Are you okay?” He strokes Jason’s bangs away from his eyes, tugging lightly on the white stripe as he does so. Jason leans into the touch and breathes a _yeah_. “What’s so bad about him? Why don’t you like him?” he asks gently, though he thinks he already knows the answer.

Jason purses his lips shut. He shakes his head like a petulant child.

“Jason. Tell me.”

A whine leaves his throat. “I don’t want to talk about it. Please.”

“It isn’t fair that you punch Dick in the face, come to me upset, and you don’t tell me _why._ ” Actually, it’s completely fair if Jason wants to keep that to himself, but he wants to hear it and is not above guilt-tripping.

Jason clenches his jaw before he gives in and answers. “He wants too much from me. But he can’t expect me to drop everything for him. That’s not me. It’s not—I don’t know how—” His voice is pleading and confused, almost as if he isn’t sure of his own feelings, and needs Tim to help decipher them for him.

Tim sighs heavily. Dick and Jason are two puzzle boxes he never wants to try solving. It’s obvious they both like each other—so why can’t they get over themselves and do what they both clearly want to? He can’t try answering that question for them, nor _anyone,_ but there is one thing he can do. “Shh, Jason. It’s okay.”

Jason lets out a sad laugh. “Why can’t I be normal?”

“Jason. Hush.”

Jason turns his head so he can mouth at the palm of Tim’s hand, puffs of breath tickling his skin as Jason lets out these soft little half-sobs. “Timmy, _please._ ”

Tim knows that he shouldn’t take advantage of Jason when he’s in a vulnerable state like this, it’ll make him just as bad as the criminals he sleeps with. But God, hearing him beg is just too hard to resist. “You need me to make it better?”

Jason nods; Tim unzips his pants. He pulls his cock out, already half hard, then pulls Jason by the hair until his mouth is on him. Jason’s tongue runs up and down his length, his nose nuzzling into Tim’s hair as he sucks at the base of Tim’s cock. Gradually, Tim’s cock fills out, angry and red as it bobs up and down with Jason’s ministrations. He nudges Jason’s side with his foot, and Jason stops licking to swallow down his cock. He goes all the way down, soft, wet lips pressing against Tim’s base, before pulling up again, then settles into a rhythm, his fingers deftly playing with Tim’s balls.

Tim tilts his head, getting a closer look at Jason’s face. His eyes are focused on nothing, almost glazed over as he works, as he settles into something familiar that he knows he can do well without concentrating. Tim’s seen the same look on his face whenever he gets into fights, his body going on autopilot as he takes down multiple thugs. He sees the same look sometimes when they have sex, and Tim _hates_ it during those times, slapping him or pinching him to get him to pay attention and fully _feel_ whatever Tim is doing to him in the moment.

He lets Jason get away with it now, to get his mind off Dick Grayson, but next time he won’t be so lenient.

“Good boy, Jason,” he groans, assisting the older man by fucking his hips up into his mouth.

Jason moans back, and the sound is a welcome harmony to the wet suckles and slurps filling the air.

“You don’t need to change for anyone, Jason. You’re perfect like this.”

Jason starts moving his lower body, and when Tim peers down to look, he sees Jason humping the air, desperate to feel some sort of friction on his cock. Tim pulls his sleeve, and Jason follows as Tim moves him a little to the side, so that Tim’s leg is between Jason’s own. Jason takes the hint and starts humping Tim’s leg, sliding up and down Tim’s shin. His zipper keeps catching on the stitching on Tim’s own pants, but he doesn’t make a move to stop and remove his jeans.

A punishment, then. He leans over Jason’s head, pressing both arms down on him so Jason slides all the way down on his cock until Tim can feel the back of his throat. He holds him there, the tight, wet heat of Jason’s mouth driving him crazy, the sounds of Jason choking pushing him to the edge.

He comes hard, pulsing down Jason’s throat, digging his heels into the floor. He stays there, bent over Jason, until the very last spurt of his orgasm is gone and he stops twitching. He collapses back onto the sofa, and Jason pulls off as soon as he can, gulping desperately for air. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t get angry at Tim, he just starts thrusting wildly against Tim’s leg until he, too, comes, convulsing in his jeans.

He wipes the wetness away from Jason’s cheeks after he’s gone still, staring expectantly up at Tim with that dazed look in his eyes.

“You didn’t bring spare clothes.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“My clothes won’t fit you.”

“No, they won’t.”

“You’re gonna have to drive home in your soiled jeans.”

“Yeah, I am.”

Tim pulls him up and shoves his tongue down his throat.

***

It turns out to become a sort of ritual for them, and Tim makes Jason come in his Red Hood outfit every night before their joint patrols. Which, after Tim negotiates with Bruce, turns out to be every weekend. (He still isn’t sure how often Jason goes to see Bruce, but hopefully, with a little more negotiating, he can sit in on one of their sessions.)

Soon, it evolves into Tim coming inside Jason, and making him patrol with his hole stuffed full of Tim’s come. Every night they’re out together, Tim is blessed with the knowledge that Jason is marked in his seed, sopping wet as he fights and swings around Gotham. It must be uncomfortable, it has to be, but Jason’s an obedient boy, and he doesn’t complain when Tim pulls his pants down to fuck another load into him. When he brings his thighs around a criminal’s head to throw him down, Tim can’t help but wonder if they can feel the wetness seeping through his pants.

When Jason comes home one night and presents him with a plug Tim smiles to himself. Patrols are about to get a hell of a lot more interesting—all thanks to a set of videos.

“Thank you, Dick Grayson,” he murmurs into the air.

He feels a hand around his waist, and when he looks, Jason’s helmet is off, grin is on, and he has that _look_ in his eye.

“So,” Tim says, because Jason won’t stop grinning. “What are your plans for this evening?”

The grin widens. “Wanna make a video?”

 

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's the end of that! Hopefully this chapter was up to your expectations and it didn't end too weirdly. This was only meant to be a bunch of smut thrown together by a cracky plot with a dash of Jealous!Dick, however I'm kind of not content with leaving it at that - I love Dick too much to leave him pining and alone - so you may be seeing new parts in the future? Who knows?
> 
> You're welcome to come chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://jasontttodd.tumblr.com/).


End file.
